Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort
by 4Eirlys
Summary: Harry potter and Merlin crossover fiction! When Voldemort brings back a person from Camelot to help with his plans, the old religion cries out in agony to Merlin, to help him restore the balance. With the help of old friends and new, Merlin must return to hogwarts to protect the 'chosen one'. (set in ootp but changes events) Will Merlin succeed?
1. Prologue

**Thank you for clicking on the story and I hope you enjoy reading! **

**Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort**

**A Harry Potter and Merlin Crossover**

**Prologue**

_It was Samhain and Voldemort gazed upon the ruins of an ancient castle, still majestic after centuries of disuse. After many years of searching, (both in his body and without) Voldemort had finally found it._

_As a boy, he had always been fascinated with myths and had eagerly read all the material to hand, often spending hours at the Hogwarts library. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, even the great Merlin and Morgana, Voldemort knew all there was to know. _

_Voldemort had always felt an affirmed towards Morgana as were they not in similar circumstances? He, an orphan with a father that was a muggle and who hated magic and was more powerful than anything imagined. And she, orphaned until betrayed by the knowledge that Uther Pendragon, hater of all things magical and who initiated the great purge, was her father. Voldemort had felt the connection as both wished to have magic reign the land once more._

_Haven been recently restored to his body had changed his outlook upon his great cause. Voldemort realised, that in order to succeed in his ambition, he would need more powerful allies. And the potential ally Voldemort was thinking up was very powerful indeed. Perhaps the greatest dark magical being of all time (apart from himself of course)._

_Voldemort slowly walked to the raised dais, where high priestesses once stood and bowed his head and began to chant._

"**Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwele strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!"**

_The air started to cool instantly and as Voldemort continued unbeknownst to him, the earth let out a powerful tremor._

_An agonising sound could be heard, echoing around the courtyard as a black hole appeared in the middle of the open space and gradually grew larger. _

_Still Voldemort chanted, as the dot grew bigger, to the size of a pillow, a window. All the while, Voldemort continued to speak, his breath crystallising in front of him as it grew steadily colder .The cacophony of noise was over whelming, the black abyss growing to the size of a dresser, the size of a door._

_Finally Voldemort stopped chanting, as he waited with baited breath, as a figure could be seen, walking towards Voldemort. Closer and closer it came, until finally she stopped, face to face._

"_Who has awoken me from my sleep? State your purpose and what you want of Me." the woman said angrily._

_Voldemort replied "You are Morgana le Fay, the greatest dark witch to have ever lived in the old age. Now you have risen again, for the beginning of a new time. Voldemort extended his hand to the most powerful seer in existence. Join me, in my quest of magic and might!"_

_Morgana smirked, "I will."_

_Standing together on one of the most powerful Old religion relic, Voldemort and Morgana started to laugh. The sound of hate, evil rebounded among the ruins of the once powerful isle of the blessed._

**If you liked this, please could you review and leave comments, so I know whether to continue, as this is my first proper fan fiction, (My first being a one-shot) Thank you! Oh and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Catching up with Merlin

**Thank you to all the people that have followed and favourited me! This chapter is dedicated to michealgalek, who gave me a few ideas and tried to guess what will happen (which I intend to keep secret) and totalclutz who gave me my first review! I love you guys as you must have actually read this, which I am so happy about!**

**Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort**

**Chapter One**

Merlin was beside the lake in a waking dream. He had discovered he could do this around one hundred years ago, where he realised he could channel his memories into his dreams. Today? He was dreaming about Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (which he often did) and the adventures that they shared. Occasionaly he smiled in his sleep, for once - since the fall of Camelot - peaceful as he recalled the 'good old days'.

After Arthur had died, Merlin had returned to Camelot where he gave Gwen the news. Once he found out that Gwaine had died, Merlin had waited till his mentor Gaius passed away then disappeared, never to return. Nobody else had needed him, as by then Gwen had had little Arthur and the remaining knights had gotten married. Merlin had vanished to the crystal cave, where he slept for a long time. A _really_ long time_._

He missed Camelot so much that it _hurt._ And there was little that anyone could do about it. His remaining friends had tried to pull him out of his depression, but how could Merlin be happy while he watched his friends, his _family_, fall around him whilst he continued to _live. _Yes, Merlin knew that one day Arthur would return, but it didn't have to be so long for god's sake!

At his birthday of a thousand years, Merlin had quickly decided that being immortal was so incredibly bloody annoying. He couldn't believe that some people actually wished and desired to live forever, for it was a fate worse than death, which was funny, as the people who wanted to be immortal often feared dying.

Suddenly, the earth let out a huge tremor, shocking Merlin awake. His eyes flew open where the irises were burning a hot molten gold. Another tremor came, and with it Merlin heard the beginning of the screaming.

The old religion was crying out to Merlin, after having had its soul ripped in two. It was begging with him, _pleading, _with the last true warlock (and the vessel of old magic) to fix the broken tear and put it back together.

Merlin knew that he had to do something, after having had a vision that showed him what had caused the old religion to cry out so loud. Voldemort had made Morgana rise again, to help him accomplish his goal. And what Morgana was involved in, so was he.

But Merlin didn't know about what Voldemort's plans were, or how they entailed, as he preferred to keep be separated from the rest of the world, only venturing to civilisation when he was bored.

The last he had heard of the 'dark lord' was when he had entered the Potter house and had tried to kill the whole family, but somehow the boy had escaped. He had almost entered the war then, by trying to stop the atrocious murder from happening, but his magic prevented him, as the 'time was not right' apparently.

Merlin sighed. The time had never 'seemed right', until it had gone by. Experience had taught him that but not; it seemed, to the old religion, which remained stubborn that he should stay out of it.

So Merlin decided to go to one place where he knew he could find answers. The crystal cave.

After five hours of travelling via the floo powder network to the house nearest to the  
Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin had to walk. And walk. So when he finally made it too the crystal cave, he was feeling pretty fed up.

Grumbling, Merlin made his way over to the space in the centre of the cave, where gathering his courage, he looked into the crystals...

**I'm sorry, I am so sorry that this was really short, but you have been waiting for ages! I had nearly written all the scene that Merlin saw in the crystal, then realised that it would be one hell of a chapter, (like 3000 words or something) so I thought I'd split the two, so you have something to read while I complete the other (which has like one and a bit left). Sorry!**

**Please read and review, so I know how to improve it!**


	3. The Crystal Cave

**Well, I might as well of just waited before putting up my other update... as I have finaly finished writing and editing the scenes. So thank you for all your kind reviews and enjoy!**

Merlin's Guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 2 – The Crystal Cave

_**Grumbling, Merlin made his way over to the space in the centre of the cave, where gathering his courage, he looked into the crystals... **_

* * *

_Voldemort looked at his good and faithful servant, standing with his head bowed in front of him waiting to deliver his news. Severus was his most successful spy, his right hand man so to speak, as he knew all the comings and goings of Albus Dumbledore himself. Voldemort knew he could trust him with almost anything, which was why he had sent Snape for this particular mission._

"_Well?" Voldemort said, the silence finally broken as he finished his musings. "Do you know the information upon which I seek?"_

"_My lord," Severus looked up as conformation to start speaking. "I have news on whom and what the prophecy speaks about. "I was eavesdropping outside the door where Sybil Trelawney and Dumbledore were meeting. But sadly I only managed to hear some of the prophecy before the barkeep moved me on."_

"_And?" Voldemort leaned towards the direction of the spy, needing to know more about which powerful wizard will conquer him._

_Snape told him, and as he finished speaking, Voldemort leaned back into his high backed chair, mulling over the terms of the prophecy._

_A boy who was born towards the end of July 1980... Whose parents had defied Voldemort thrice... and he, Voldemort would mark him as his "equal". _

"_Severus, there are only two boys who fit this category, am I correct? The Longbottoms and the... Potters?"_

_Snape looked shocked at the question, but Voldemort dismissed it as unimportant._

"_My lord?" Snape carefully questioned him, as he was still afraid of his master. Good, it always bode well if people were scared of you, as fear was a powerful motivator, Voldemort thought._

_Voldemort began to speak his thoughts about the current subject out loud, for often Snape came up with good ideas and tactics._

"_There are two boys and I must choose between them, for one will be the downfall of me... Both have aurors for parents who are strong enough to have angered me three times and survived, but one is a pureblood and the other a half blood." _

_Snape stood in silence as Voldemort made the decision over whose lives he would it was more likely the pureblood would be powerful, the half blood made him more cautious. The Potter boy reminded Voldemort about himself, being a half blood juist like him. Yes, if he, Voldemort could achieve such power, then the boy,- Harry was it? - might be able to achieve as well._

"_Contact Wormtail and bring him to me. He will know where to find the Potters."_

"_My lord?" Snape questioned, as he looked up and Voldemort, obviously spurned by something. "Is that wise? Wouldn't it be more likely that the pureblood boy might be your downfall, as after all, we-the purebloods- have the more power and no filthy blood within us?"_

"_I have decided" Voldemort said firmly, "Do not test me on this Snape. Is there something wrong? I have noticed your reactions to my words."_

_Snape looked shocked then replied "No, nothing is wrong my lord." Severus wilted as he felt himself under his dark master's gaze and the words;_

"_Do not lie to me". Snape licked his lips nervously as he obviously tried to sum up his courage. "It's just that, well, I would wish to beg you to leave the witch Lily Evans alone, as I want her for my own."_

_Voldemort looked surprised, then let out a high, cruel laugh. "Severus Snape, one of my most worthy followers in love? And with a mudblood as well? Such a thing is not worthy of your affections."_

_Severus nodded slowly, seemingly taking Voldemort's words to heart. Then he whispered softly, "You are right my lord, as you always are. I will go and do your bidding now by __summoning Pettigrew." Snape swept out of the chamber and the scene dissolved..._

* * *

_The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe... And Voldemort was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions...Not anger... that was for weaker souls than he... but triumphs, yes... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it..._

_"__Nice costume, mister!"_

_Voldemort saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary..._

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet..._

_And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it..._

_They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pyjamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist..._

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. _

_Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning..._

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open._

_Voldemort was over the threshold as James came sprinting down the hall. It was easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand..._

_"__Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! Voldemort laughed before casting the curse. . . _

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut..._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear..._

_He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . . She had no wand upon her either... _

_How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments..._

_Voldemort forced the door open cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead..._

_"__Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"__Stand aside, you silly girl ...Stand aside, now."_

_"__Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

_"__This is my last warning –"_

_"__Not Harry! Please ...have mercy ...have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"_

_"__Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all..._

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. _

_The child had not cried all this time: He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing –_

_Voldemort pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger._

_The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. Voldemort did not like crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage –_

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then Voldemort broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away ...far, far away..._

* * *

_The room disappeared, and instead, a graveyard in its place._

"_Someone's coming", Harry said suddenly._

_Squinting tensely though the darkness, the two boys watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face; but from the way it was walking, and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever they were, they were short and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over their head to obscure their face. And – several paces nearer, the space between them closing all the time- he saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes?_

_Harry lowered his wand slightly, and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure._

_It stopped beside a towering headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the figure simply looked at each other._

_And then without warning, Harry's scar erupted with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in his whole life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all, his head was about to split open._

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say "Kill the spare."_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something fall heavily to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_Harry felt himself pulled to his feet. The short man had put down his bundle, lit his wand and was dragging Harry towards the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand-light before he was forced around and slammed into it._

_TOM RIDDLE_

_The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry tying him from his neck to his ankles. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him – hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. It was Wormtail._

_Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the gravestone; he could see only what was right in front of him._

_The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again... and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes... he didn't want that bundle opened..._

_He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down, and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water – Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full grown man to sit in._

_The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling flames beneath it. The large snake slithered away into darkness._

_The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began to not only e, but also to send out fiery sparks, as though it was on fire. Steam was thickening, and the movements of the clock became more agitated. Harry heard the high cold voice again._

"_Hurry!"_

"_It is ready, master."_

"_Now..." said the cold voice._

_Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the ad of material blocking his mouth._

_It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone, and revealed something ugly, slimy and blind – but worse, much worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying has the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face – no child ever alive ever had a face like that – was flat and snake-like, with gleaming red eyes._

_The thing seemed almost helpless it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. Then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and then it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the ground with a soft thud._

_Let it drown, Harry thought, his scar burning, please...let it drown._

_Wormtail spoke "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_

_The surface of the ground beneath Harry's feet cracked and horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command, and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions, and turned a vivid, poisonous looking blue._

_Now, Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long thin, shining silver dagger from the inside of his robes. His voice broke into petrified sobs. Flesh- of the servant- w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master"._

_Wormtail stretched his right hand out in front of him – the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upwards._

_Harry realised what Wormtail was about to do, and closed his eyes tightly, but could not block his ears. The screams pierced through the night, and went through Harry like he'd been stabbed by the dagger too. Something fell to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron._

_Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. But not until Harry felt his breath in his face did he realise that Wormtail was right in front of him._

"_B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will resurrect your foe."_

_Harry could do nothing to prevent it as he saw the silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's hand. He felt the point penetrating the crook of his right arm, and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail fumbled in his pocket and retrieved a glass phial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it._

_He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside and immediately, the liquid turned, a blinding white, Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knew beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing._

_Nothing happened..._

_Then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were distinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly so Harry couldn't see anything._

_But, through the mist, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from the inside of the cauldron._

"_Robe me" said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground and got to his feet, and reaching up, pulled them one handed over his masters head._

_The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry... and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils..._

_Lord Voldemort had risen again..._

* * *

Merlin looked away with a gasp, as he was finally released from the crystal's clutches, and as he slid down slowly onto the floor exhausted from seeing the past, he finally knew what Voldemort was planning, and what he was going to do about it.

* * *

**So there ya are! I hope you enjoyed it, but before I go, I just wanted to tell you about the scavenger hunt! Its this awesome competition where YA authors give away their books, and free content, and there are 3 teams, with about 20 different authors in each. That's a lot of books to win guys! It's on now, so off you all go!**

**And as always read and review!**


	4. Visit to Diagon Alley

**Okay dokey! Thanks to all the people who have favourited and followed me and this story. But please could you review? I want to know how to make this better, and place more plot twists. I already have planned a huge one, but some of you might be disappointed)**

Merlin's guide to why you shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 3 – Visit to Diagon Alley

After Merlin had seen what the crystals had shown him, he immediately set about to prepare for the daunting task ahead of him.

Now that he vaguely knew what Voldemort was up to, he had to get ready.

Merlin knew he needed to protect Harry Potter, from Voldemort and Morgana. For as Morgana had been risen, she would most will likely be able to get through the wards placed around Hogwarts.

Merlin reasoned that if Harry went to school there, then so would Merlin. It would be easier to protect him that way, as he would be closer and had more help at hand to help him succeed in his task. Besides, it had been so long since he had last finished school there.

Merlin stuck out his tongue as he wrote the letter requesting a transfer, before pausing at the bottom of the letter. What should his name be exactly?

It shouldn't be Merlin, as that would be ridiculous and people would begin to suspect him almost instantly. Then grinning, he recalled a name and wrote it down...

* * *

Merlin hadn't frequented Diagon Alley since, oh, before the first wizarding war? He had decided to stock up on his reading books. After all, for someone who was over a thousand, there was nothing better to do then to read and learn.

Smiling sadly, Merlin thought that that was something that his old mentor Gaius would have said. Strange that he now agreed with him, then when he was young and a foolish young boy.

Occasionally to relieve the boredom, Merlin had got a job and went to work, simply out of sheer boredom. Of course, he then had to give it up before people realised that he didn't age.

But today he had decided to visit, as he would need new books and equipment, as his old things were over 150 years old (but were just released when he bought them) which were probably not suitable for schoolwork.

Sighing, Merlin walked outside the cave, where concentrating, he said the words

"**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"**

The scene around him vanished, and just before he went, Merlin reflected that it looked as if it had been untouched by the ravages of time...

* * *

Merlin looked gazed around, looking at all the vibrant displays. He felt slightly disorientated at all the hustle and bustle that went around him, for he hadn't been in contact with people for a number of years.

Looking around bemusedly Merlin spotted Gringotts, and made his way towards the bank. Even though he was a recluse, it didn't mean he didn't have any money. In fact, he was incredibly rich (that's what being immortal gave you), but rarely spent any of the money on himself. Instead, he preferred to give it to other people, those who were in need.

After acquiring his money, Merlin made his way around all the shops. He stopped in Amanuensis Quills, (where he bought three quills, two ink bottles and a load of parchment to supply him), Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions – You look very handsome dear! - Then went to sit outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where he enjoyed a delicious cookie and cream ice cream.

Merlin had to admit, that ice cream was a great muggle invention. The sweets too, had come a long way since the Arthurian times. Now you could get chocolate, lolly pops, donuts... Merlin's list of favourite things could go on and on and on!

Groaning after he finished his ice cream (it was that good!), Merlin made his way over to the last three (and consequently his favourite shops) to get the remaining supplies.

Surprisingly, he only spent a few minutes in Flourish and Bolts, as he couldn't find any new books to read apart from the textbooks, (which was all incredibly basic stuff).

So as he stood in front of the Apothecary, Merlin felt anticipation.

This shop always reminded him of Gauis' room, with all the various remedies and poisons, where bottles were always strewn around the place. However many times they had tried to clean it, it always went back to its untidy look after a few days. Truth be told, Merlin had liked it like that, as it gave it a warm lived in feel.

Merlin shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts and went in. He only spent a few minutes there, purchasing a cauldron and various ingredients as he didn't want to be reminded of his former home any longer.

The last shop Merlin had to go in was the Magical Menagerie, and he took a deep breath to clear his lungs and went in.

It was dark in the shop, but Merlin had keener eyesight then most, so he could easily make his way around.

He didn't want a cat or a rat, as they wouldn't carry his mail and besides, every time he looked at a rat, he was reminded of the time he had eaten one as of the famine, which brought a smile to his face.

So he made his way over to the bird section. Standing in front of the perches, he stood completely still, and relaxed. He let his mind wander, as he sensed the birds taking an interest in him

Suddenly, a bird landed softly onto his shoulder, and opening his eyes, Merlin grinned and looked into the beautiful yellow eyes of the Merlin falcon. It was so ironic that his bird was the species that he was named him after, but it would remind him about his beautiful mother Hunith

Still grinning, he went to pay for his new bird, and went back outside. He looked around for a dark and empty space, and seeing one, he hurried over to it. Making sure he concealed himself from any unwarranted eyes, Merlin took a deep breath and concentrated.

A wind seemed to pick up around him, stirring up the old rubbish. As he open his eyes, they turned a bright shimmering gold, and a few seconds later Merlin vanished.

* * *

Once again he was beside the lake of Avalon, and as this was probably the last night he would be able to spend there. He smiled softly, and the Merlin falcon tucked his head underneath his wing(he had now propped himself up on Merlin's stomach.)

Still smiling, Merlin fell into his waking dreams, where Arthur and their many adventures awaited.

* * *

**So how was that? Next is going to be Dumbledore reading the letter and Merlin being tested, but I don't know what Merlin's name should be. Therefore I have decided to put up a poll where you guys can vote.**

**Remember to review and thanks!**


	5. Letter From Nowhere

**Hello my loyal minions. I am back! *gives royal wave* And I am extremely disappointed with all of you *Glares around*, you were all horrible minions, as only ONE of you came to answer my poll, (I love you) but sadly I do not know you're name, so review so I know who you are and how to reward you(you'll become one of my characters).**

**As for everyone else, you put a lot of pressure on us... I thought you all loved me?**

**Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort**

**Chapter 4 – Letter's from Nowhere  
**

Albus POV

Albus Dumbledore was in his office preparing for the start of the new term, which was in two days time. A huge mound of paperwork covered his whole desk, apart from one little corner, which was occupied by a large glass bowl filled to the brim with sherbet lemons.

He gazed at the report in front of him, detailing the Order of the Phoenix's members, and what their positions were. He sighed, and put it to the side for unofficial business which was to be read outside working hours, before unwillingly turning back to his personal mound of hell.

To soften the blow, Albus decided to have a sweet, and as his hand was slowly inching towards the sweets, a blinding flash lit the room.

He looked around, a bit confused as to where the light had come from, until he spotted an innocent looking envelope right in front of him, in a miraculously clutter free space.

He frowned before reaching out and opened the envelope. As he read through the letter, his face became more thoughtful as he considered how to reply...

_Dear Albus Dumbledore, Head master of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_I have written to enquire as to whether I could transfer to your school and enter 5__th__ year. _

_My parents perished when I was young, so I was brought up by my uncle and guardian Gauis, who, as by my parents instructions, home tutored me, as my parents had an... Aversion to being taught magic at a school. _

_Recently, my dear mentor Gauis has sadly passed into the next life due to old age, but wished me to continue with my education on with you, at Hogwarts._

_Therefore I have decided to carry out his wishes, which led me to write you this letter. I know that it did not come by owl, instead, by a unusual method, in which I apologise, but I assure you (if you were wondering about how to contact me) that if you write my name at the top of your envelope concerning your reply, it will find me easily enough._

_It would delight me if you would be able to admit me to enter your prestigious school, but I completely understand if you do not, or are unable to comply with my request, as I realise that this is extreme short notice._

_I look forward to seeing your reply soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Myrddin Ambrosia_

Merlin POV

_Dear Myrddin Ambrosia,_

_I am very sorry to hear about your family's demise, and I will gladly comply with your late uncle's wishes to accept you into Hogwarts._

_I'm afraid though, that first, we need to test you, to insure that you are advanced enough to go into your year. Do not worry, as depending on how skilled you are, we will either put you in the year below, or give you extra coaching._

_You will also need to buy all the equipment you will use (see list provided by my deputy Professor McGonagall)._

_Your testing will take place tomorrow at 13p.m., please do not be late. As you will not be able to apparate, either make arrangements to Hogsmeade, where you can then walk up to the school, or we will send someone to escort you, if you reply asking to._

_I am looking forwards to your time at Hogwarts,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry_

Merlin laughed as he read the letter that had arrived a few moments ago. He shook his head in amusement as he glanced through the letter containing the equipment list before going back to read Dumbledore's again.

Every time, they always assumed that he would be behind in his work, when in reality, he had often either helped the inventor of the potion/spells, or had created them himself. But, he supposed, there would not be many who would transfer, and often would not have had such a complete education, so he thought it was reasonable enough.

One day more, before he would return to one of his most loved places. One day more, before people from his past would be seen. One day closer to beating Morgana.

Merlin sighed as he looked down at the wand he was refining. As he would be pretending to be a modern magic user, he would have to look the part, which included a wand.

No ordinary wand would suit Merlin, as he was far too powerful for a normal magical stick to cope with, and when he used one, it usually ended with it exploded with the force of a very small, but powerful bomb.

So a long time ago, Merlin took matters into his own hands, after he had destroyed several wands and decided to make his own, which held a lot of memories.

Its magical core was made out of two dragon scales from Kiligarrah and Aithusa. As they were talking dragons, and creatures of the old Religion, it was even more compatible with handling his magic.

The wood was extremely special, as it came from the tree at the centre of _the_ temple. The temple of the Triple Goddess herself, from the Isle of the Blessed.

Thirteen hundred years might have passed since his best friend was king, but Merlin still remembered everything he went through there, and occasionally he went back, to mark the fall of Lancelot, the noblest knight, or such times as these, when he went to get some wood.

Lost in the memories of the good ol'days, Merlin laid down to rest, as after all, he would performing new magic to one of the most skilled stick users, so he had to be careful not to put too much energy into the casts.

Plus he had to keep up appearances, which meant blundering up purposely, but not enough that he would be put a year below.

All in all, he had to be exceptionally careful, so all this thinking was not helping him sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I am sorry that it took so long, as when I went over six pages and reached 2000 words, I realised it would be a massive chapter, which I hadn't even completed, so I decided to post this one up now as to not to keep you waiting for too long, whilst I completed the other one.**

**Please may you ALL look at my poll, as it will decide the story. It is for which house Merlin should be in, and I am leaning towards either Slytherin of Gryffindor. If in Slytherin, I will work on gentling Malfoy and helping Snape (I will also try and better their reputation), or should he be in Gryffindor, where the crest is Camelot's, and the other's will easily grow more suspicious of him (He will also be able to play pranks with or without the Weasleys in both of the house.)**

**You have to decide, as I am at wit's end.**

**P.S. If you don't want to do the poll, you can just tell me whilst reviewing (Hint, hint)**

**P.P.S. Did you all get the Les Miserables reference? I didn't realise I had written that until I went to read it again!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! Until next time... (Which will hopefully be pretty soon)...**


	6. Testing, Testing

**My loyal minions! I am VERY pleased with all of you! Most of you have commented and reviewed (which is amazing) and also told me which house to put Merlin in (If I am totally honest, I am so glad that you put him in that house, otherwise it would of been harder to write). I LOVE YOU ALL! So here is the **_**long**_**-but- not –really- awaited -chapter. Enjoy!**

**I am sorry to Merlinfrikingrules, but the people who has voted so far has done the opposite, but there is still hope (look at the bottom)**

**This is dedicated to maybe my most loyal minion so far, who I mentioned in the last chapter for voting. Whoever you are I LOVE YOU! (And please tell me your name)**

Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 5 – Testing, testing

Merlin looked apprehensively down the corridor that led to the headmaster's office. Summoning up his courage he walked quickly down the corridor, for once thankful that there were no portraits ready to take notice of him. He wasn't ready for a whole school reunion yet.

He stopped at the gargoyles who were guarding the entrance to the headmaster's rooms. Merlin looked around; to make sure no one was around before asking;

"Excuse me, Myrddin Ambrosia here. I have an appointment with the headmaster concerning my testing. Could I please go though?"

Immediately the gargoyles sprung to life, and one of them peered closely at Merlin in seemingly recognition.

"What ho! So you are back _again_ I see. Care to tell us what your secret it?" Both leaned forward in anticipation, waiting eagerly for Merlin to reply.

The person concerned sighed in annoyance.

"You guys ask me this question _every _time, and I have never told you yet. What makes you think that this time it would be any different?" Merlin began to tap his foot, impatiently waiting for the first of no doubt many interrogations to be over.

"Come on! This has got to be what... the sixth? Time since the..."

"Actually" Merlin interrupted "It's the seventh, now, if you would be so polite to let me though, I have an appointment to keep!"

In a huff, the gargoyles did as he requested, and as Merlin walked past to climb the stairs, one of them called out "You're going to have to tell us at some point you know." The voice echoed around the stairs and inside Merlin's head.

He knew that at _some _point, the wizarding world will have to know about his true identity. But it wasn't today. Not yet, at any rate.

Merlin paused when he reached the climax of the stairs to gather his wits, before knocking calmly at the door. From inside, a voice came faintly though the door telling him to come in.

* * *

Merlin walked in, gazing around the decorated office as he drank everything hungrily in. It was so different from the last head's office, with various instruments dotted around the place, beeping and whirring to give the place a sense of life.

He noticed the headmasters' portraits, and closing his eyes so Albus would not see the flash of gold, muttered a quick incantation, before resuming looking around.

With difficulty, Merlin withdrew he attention from the various objects adorning the room and looked to the centre, where a massive desk was situated with a high backed chair that contained Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin thought, as he took in everything that Albus looked like and wore, that Albus Dumbledore might have been one of his biggest imitators yet.

Wizards and Muggles had painted a picture of him looking like an old man, in his Dragoon form which was pretty annoying. In payback for not telling Gwen about his magic and he being Dragoon, Merlin was forced to look like him every time the royal painters came. It indeed, was a joke, but it was _not_ meant to last over a millennium.

Merlin had often found people who tried to look like him in his old form, though for what reason, he didn't really know. Often their beards were pathetically short, and their hair!... Well let us simply say it was a disgrace.

But, Merlin reflected, Albus might have been the one guy who had succeeded yet. Indeed, they would probably be able to plat each other's hair and braid their beards if he resumed his old form. The idea made Merlin grin hugely.

"It is good to laugh and be merry. There is no need to be afraid of me, nothing will harm you here."

Dumbledore it seemed had obviously been watching Merlin as he had entered though the office. Merlin was at once thankful when he took the precaution to close his eyes when casting the charm, otherwise he would of been caught.

"I am sorry sir; it was that... it is a lot to take in."

"No worries, Dumbledore chuckled as he came out of his seat towards Merlin, "here, have a sweet!"

Merlin looked down to see a bowl full of sherbet lemons full to the brim.

"If you insist then!" He said jovially, as he put one in his mouth.

"Now, we must get on with your testing. Please follow me and take a seat Myrddin."

Merlin did as requested and followed Dumbledore as they walked up the stairs, past all the dark magic detectors, and true identity finders (which was ironic, seeing as they couldn't identify him), to where a plain writing desk and sheets of paper were placed in the only clear section of the room.

Merlin looked around before sitting down, wary as to how they would test him, and what questions might then be posed.

"This first test is a simple quiz, to test your knowledge of the history of magic and herbology. Please, take your time, if you do not know any of the answers, do not be ashamed, write down what you think it might be and come back to check on it later." With that, Dumbledore retreated from whence he came, and as he started back down the stairs, Merlin turned to the paper and began writing.

He was always going to be exceptional in History of Magic, as after all, he was the beginning, and he had lived through it. As for Herbology, he had had to do that every single time he went to collect herbs for Gauis, or when he saved the dollop head's life, so it was to be expected that he would 'ace' (as the modern day teenager would say) the subject.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Merlin had whizzed through all of the questions, not missing out a single one. Then, he went back and changed them, as although he had put some mistake there, it was not enough to appear that he was an average student. He had to be careful to not be given extra lessons, if he looked either above or below the expectations.

Promptly getting bored, he started to munch on the end of the pencil, before getting up and wondering about. Mounds of books were stacked all around him, not seemingly in any order. Merlin glanced at the titles, and started a mental checklist of all the books he had either written, helped, or purchased on the first day.

After another ten minutes had past, Merlin deemed it safe enough to go downstairs and continue onto his next task. Consequently, when he descended the stairs, he found the headmaster once again, at his enormous piles of paperwork, sorting though them all and muttering from time to time.

Merlin cleared his throat, and when Dumbledore looked up, he gave the paper to him

"I hope its okay" Merlin said, trying to sound like a nervous teenager (and succeeding), "I tried to answer every question liked you asked, but..." He tailed delicately off there, hoping that Albus would take the hint, which Merlin had sneakily set, hoping that he would think that Merlin wasn't that confident in his abilities.

"You will be fine. Now" Dumbledore said waving his wand to clear a larger empty space, "We will practice your transfiguration and charms. Please, get out your wand."

Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out the finished piece. To clear his mind the night before, he had decided to renew the carving on it.

It depicted a dragon breathing fire with a sword encased in its breath. One of the dragon's feet was submerged in liquid from a lake, where a beautiful lady shrouded in water stood, holding her hand out to a group of knights, who were spaced out on the shore.

"Your wand... it is beautiful." Dumbledore said, as without realising, Merlin had been turning the carving around and around, as he criticised the result.

"Uh... Thank you?" Merlin said, regretting his mistake, and perhaps wondering if he had over did the decoration a bit.

"May I see?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly bewitched by the beauty of the pictures.

"Sure?" It came out again like a question, as unwillingly, Merlin handed over one of his most successful pieces of work.

"This is impressive craftsmanship indeed... The carving is so exquisite... If I may enquire, who made this wand?"

Merlin desperately cast his mind around, looking for a plausible excuse

"My... Uncle." Silently, Merlin sighed in relief as he said that. It suddenly came out from the blue, and it was vaguely true... Technically, Gauis had _helped_ to make it, by letting him meet Kiligarrah and Aithusa, and telling him about the isle of the Blessed. Consequently, Gauis had made it; he just needed a _tiny winsy _bit of help.

"I am sorry sir, but are we not supposed to be testing me?" Merlin said a few moments later, when Dumbledore was _still_ looking at the carvings. It was beginning to make him feel nervous, as under that intense scrutiny, there might be some detail that might spark Dumbledore's memory about the Arthurian time.

Merlin cursed himself for putting the pictures on the wand. He had let his sentimentality get away from him, now looked at what had happened! One of the greatest new magic users, with perhaps the most knowledge of them all, was intently looking at his wand, perhaps finding out his secret before he had even started the new term!

Quickly though, Merlin put on a smile when Dumbledore turned to hand him his wand back.

"I am sorry... It is just that I haven't seen such splendid workmanship. You say your uncle made you this?"

"Yes he did," Merlin confirmed, as he took his wand back from Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "My uncle, wasn't quite as rigid, or old fashioned, as my parents. He was indeed, quite flexible"

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he heard Merlin's excuse, before quickly returning to his chair. "Now, we really must get on with your testing! Please may you turn this lemon sweet that I am holding up, into... a tea cup please?"

Merlin did as he was told, but each time, making sure that he said either the incarnation slightly wrong, or he didn't channel enough energy, so it would either be slightly out of the requirements. As time went by, he started to cast some of the spells correctly, so that he had some variation and to simply get some of them right.

From lemon drops, they then went to changing a mouse into a snuffbox, teapot into a tortoise, a candle into a purple rabbit and more. From transfiguration, they slowly delved into charm work. Performing the selected charms, again Merlin slightly modified his results.

After about an hour of steady incantations and enchantments, Dumbledore finally called a rest.

"I am positive about your work process so far, so there is no need to fret. Now, you can take a much needed rest, as, I need to call a member of staff to assist me in one of the final test for your subjects." With that statement, Dumbledore waved his wand without saying an incantation, and the white and wispy puff of smoke disappeared after a few seconds.

Merlin knew that the head master was sending a patronus, and he started to get slightly worried. This hadn't happened last time, and if they were testing his abilities and he lost control, especially after that exhausting hour of restricting his magic, well...

Dumbledore seeing the worried look on Merlin's face said "Do not worry now Myrddin, as it will go swimmingly!"

Keeping up his character, Merlin gave a weak smile, as he tried to calm his magical core. He was severely out of practice, and would have to get back in control son, or this whole thing would be blown, and he didn't want to reveal himself to Dumbledore yet.

* * *

A knock reverberated around the room, and as Dumbledore asked the visitor to come in, Merlin saw the guy who he had seen in the crystals.

"Ah, Severus! Please, could you take Myrddin here for your final testing?"

Severus nodded in reply, and swept back out of the room, only saying "Come boy!" when Merlin had stood transfixed, instead of following him.

Deciding to break the silence as he followed the teacher, Merlin searched for something to say.

"You are the head of Slytherin correct?"

Snape looked surprised when Merlin broke the silence, then said curtly,

"Yes."

"What are the qualities Slytherin searches for when I get sorted?"

Snape seemed vaguely pleased? At Merlin's question, which he had raised.

"Slytherin students have to have some of these qualities, resourcefulness, great cunning, ambition, determination and cleverness. If you are in my house, we will expect great things, and we will not tolerate laziness in work."

Merlin acknowledged that with a small nod, then asked quietly "Those are all good qualities to have, so why... why do they say Slytherin is... well, bad?"

After Merlin said the question, he waited with bated breath, hardly daring to breathe. Maybe he had gone too far, in challenging Snape his beliefs.

Snape looked so taken aback by the question; it gave the strange urge to giggle. Then after he formulated his reply, he said quite slowly,

"People... _assume_ that because the dark lord came from that house, Slytherin is bad. The founder... didn't like Muggle-borns, for a reason unknown. That is why he built the acclaimed chamber of secrets, and later asked to leave the school."

Merlin frowned as he heard what Snape said. Slytherin wasn't like that. True, he didn't like Muggles or muggle borns even, but he _did_ have a vague excuse. Merlin had tried to change his views, but he seemed to of failed over that point.

Merlin shook himself out of his musings, when they had appeared to reach their destination; the dungeons.

* * *

As Snape pushed the door opened, the blast of cold air hit Merlin hard. He walked just behind the potion master to where the cauldron sat, pulling up a stool and sitting on it whilst Snape went around lighting the candles.

Merlin was confident with potions, as he had invented most of them, and had been taught by the exalted potion master in the middle ages. He sighed as he thought once again of Gauis, before having his attention brought back with Snape banging a dusty textbook down onto the desk in front of Merlin.

"I want you to make a blood replenishing potion. You have however long it takes until you have finished, but I would like to be done here, before the night is out."

Once Snape had turned his back and walked over to the desk, Merlin grinned. Blood replenishing potion was incredibly easy to make, after all, he had practically drank one or made one up every week for about... 14 years?

With that sober reminder, his smile quickly failed, and he began working on his potion.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was all done. Admittedly, he was a little bit out of practise, but he was confident that it was a good result.

It was a dark, ruby red, almost but not quite, the colour of someone's blood. Merlin looked up, upon where he saw Snape working at his desk, looking at pieces of paper and generally doing paperwork. After a few seconds of staring, where Snape continued to look down, Merlin cleared his throat.

The innocent sound echoed as it travelled, making it seem even louder and going on for an age.

The intended person looked up, where he found Merlin looking resolutely at him.

"Carry on with your potion, we haven't got all day."

"Uh sir? I've finished."

The silence that greeted this statement was almost deafening, as Snape looked at Merlin with his mouth open. Wait, his mouth opened? Merlin looked again, but Snape had already moved, so it was hard to discern if what he saw was true.

Snape looked into the potion, sniffed it, and even dipped some of his finger into it, before putting it into his mouth to see how it tasted.

Merlin waited in silence as he performed all of the tests, still at a loss as to why Snape looked like a startled rabbit. He quickly shrugged that thought off when Snape stood up.

"Now that you have completed your potion test, you are onto your final one, defence against the dark arts. Prepare yourself, for we will be battling against each other. Don not fear however, I will confine myself to only use the expected spells, whilst you can use any you know."

* * *

Now it was Merlin who was staring at Snape with his mouth wide open. He couldn't duel against the teacher for god's sake, what if he lost control?

Merlin was just about to protest however, when Snape walked towards the other end of the room and automatically, Merlin followed, but staying at a distance. Again he was about to voice his protests, when suddenly, Snape bowed and shot a spell at Merlin.

Immediately, he blocked before shooting back a bat bogey hex. Snape blocked it, and then opened his mouth saying,

"Colloshoo!"

Before Merlin could block it, the hex took hold. He couldn't move his feet, as the shoes were stuck to the floor. Snape advanced as he watched Merlin struggle, and was about to shoot another spell before,

"Aguamenti!"

Merlin's wand shot out a stream of water, which hit Snape directly in his face. While the potion master was spluttering, Merlin quickly said the counter curse, thus letting his feet become free and started to move about, circling Snape as they walked around in circles, each waiting for the other to move.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Epoximise!"

The two spells collided together in mid air, and then exploded, forcing the two casters to fall back across the floor.

As Merlin was reaching for his wand, Snape had got up, where he looked visibly furious, as he had been drenched in the blood replenishing spell. He flicked his wand, and the liquid spilt all over him vanished, before storming his way over to Merlin.

He raised his wand and said,

"Flipendo Duo!"

A powerful wind started to stir, and it was making his way towards Merlin. He couldn't reach his wand, and as the wind continued to come towards him, he received a flash back from the past...

* * *

_Merlin looked around him. The alarm bells were ringing, and the guards and knights were at the top of the steps, with more pouring in. They were everywhere, and up on the battlements, in the passage ways that overlooked the courtyard, in the square itself as they manned Camelot's walls._

_He turned around; where he discovered that he could see the window from Arthur's chambers. He had to get up there, or Morgana and to a certain extent Gwen (even though she was possessed) would of won, and he wouldn't be able to save Arthur._

_Arthur. Lying pale, and still, almost dead. He had to get up there, otherwise his destiny would be done, and it had barely even started. They still had such a long way to go, legalising magic, showing him his magic, telling all of their adventures and more. Arthur had to survive._

_Merlin looked through the gap between the wood and frowned. He turned back towards the window, and then resumed his watch. He had to escape, so to help him get out of this mess, he went through the spells he knew in his mind. _

"_Færblæd wawe!"_

_The wind picked up dramatically, whistling through the courtyard, blowing out Gwaine's and all the other knights and guards torches, plunging the square into darkness. Just like he wanted it to._

* * *

In a panic, Merlin forgot about his wand and stood up, facing the wind as it came nearer and nearer. He turned his hand palm outwards, facing the oncoming wind as he casted the wordless spell. He closed his eyes just before they started to swirl with gold, as the winds suddenly stopped and retreated, leaving the dungeon in peace.

The glow in Merlin's eyes faded, so he opened his eyes and as the fear that had taken hold of him left, he realised just what he had done. He had performed wandless magic. Old Religion magic, and Snape had seen him.

He stared in horror at the said professor, who had got to his feet (he had been blasted back when the winds had stopped) and was approaching him.

Snape stopped a few paces away, and stood there as he saw Merlin becoming a wreck. He opened his mouth to probably ask questions, then seeing how frightened Merlin looked, decided against it.

"I – I think it is time to return to the head master." Merlin squeaked, and with a sigh of relief, Snape nodded and led the way back through the castle.

* * *

**Hello! I have decided again to cut short this chapter and I am so sorry! It has reached 3500 words, and I still haven't finished. But I promise you all that it will be post before the week is out (around Thursday/Friday hopefully).**

**On the plus side, it still means that you can vote for which house to put Merlin in! (If you don't/can't poll, you can always multitask, and leave a review with your choice in at the same time) Hint hint!**

**As always, please can you review, as it cheers me up so much, and it helps me to have more creativity and ideas! (Some of your comments have already given me amazing ideas, and you probably didn't even mean to)**

**I love you guys, and until next time!**


	7. Awkward Questions

**Alrighty! My chapters have been massive so far, and I have been really pleased with them (even though what was only supposed to be one chapter splinted into three)**

**Most of you have voted for which house Merlin is to be put in, and here, I will finally give you a result!**

Merlin's guide as to why you shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 6 – Awkward questions arising

In shock, Merlin's mind focused on one thing as they walked silently back through the castle. He was struck by how similar Severus looked to someone from his past life. Aggravaine. Severus looked, sounded and behaved exactly like Aggravaine, even going down to the detail that they were both double agents, albeit for different sides.

They both had black, greasy hair, with long robes that they liked to swish about all over the place. They were one of the most trusted advisors, for the person in charge of leading the good and the bad, and they liked control. They had behaved almost exactly the same when finding out his magic, except thankfully, Snape hadn't then decided to try and kill him. There was just one difference; Severus was spying for the light, not the dark.

When they reached the gargoyles, they took one look at Merlin's face before springing apart, not needing to say anything as the expression on his face warned them to stay quiet.

Dumbledore was again in his high backed chair when they entered the room. He glanced up, smiling as the two walked in side by side, but soon started to frown when he saw the petrified look on Merlin's face.

"So you have completed your exam?"

Merlin shook himself from his shock, as he had to act naturally.

"Yes sir, I hope I did well, even though I was a bit surprised when I found out I had to battle with the professor."

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore, it seemed was looking towards Severus, and as Merlin turned around to see why, the headmaster spoke again.

"Excuse me for a minute would you Myrddin? The professor wants to have a quick word with me."

Dumbledore walked swiftly out the door before Merlin could even blink, and as the door clicked shut, he sprang from his chair.

* * *

Thankful that he had taken the precaution to charm all the portraits of the various headmasters, Merlin walked back and forth, peering into each picture before stopping in front of a small gilded frame encasing four individuals.

Casting a final look around the room in case any of the detectors dotted around the room seemed to be paying extra special attention – even though they seemed to be oblivious to old magic as they hadn't even bleeped when he performed it right in front of their noses- to him, he quietly muttered the countercharm but only so that it affected the picture in front of him.

Merlin had charmed all of the portraits as soon as he came in because otherwise, his previous headmasters would recognise him, thus spilling the beans. It was a simply memory charm, which would lift as soon as he left the room. It made them forget about their encounters before, giving them a false impression of him, but not remembering the real version.

His attention was brought back to the picture when he heard them beginning to move around, before their voices reached their ears.

"Myrnin? Is that really you?"

"Yes, my friends it is I!"

They laughed as Merlin gave each of his four old friends an extravagant bow.

"So, my friends, it has been a long time since I last saw you. How are you faring?"

"We are excellent at being painted figures. Not so good being alive."

Merlin winced, as the person who said that statement pushed his way to the front of the painting.

"Hello Salazar, long time no see as the youngsters call it."

"You could call it that I suppose. You still being in the world of living, unchanged, and untouched by time."

Merlin winced at the comment, and obviously one of the occupants saw it as they quickly defended Merlin's honour.

"Salazar! Do not be so rude. Have you not learnt anything from the last time you were being horrible to people?"

A plum witch walked through to the front where she smiled gently at Merlin before turning to Salazar

"Although Myrnin has a secret that he will not share with us, I think we should all be nice to him. After all, I am sure that you have secrets that none of us knows about!"

Salazar had the decency to look guilty, but before he could retort, the other witch and wizard strode to the front of the painting.

"Godric, Rowena." Merlin inclined his head, as what would have been the equivalent of a bow.

"Myrnin! My old friend! How are you? Still committing acts of trickery and bravery?"

Merlin sighed, but this time in humour. "You're never going to let me live that down are you? It was only once and I didn't _mean _for it to happen..."

"Of course, I believe you." Godric gave a deep nod, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"Good afternoon, my wanderer."

Merlin only gazed sadly as Rowena spoke for the first time, her voice still as soft as it always was.

"Good afternoon, my lady."

Merlin gave a deep bow, and as he looked up, he saw Rowena smiling serenely, whilst the others exchanged looks of glee.

"Nope, still is not happening guys!"

Helga and Godric seemed crestfallen, whilst Salazar just leaned against the chair.

"Of course they would never get together," Salazar drawled,"Myrnin has too many _secrets_ to allow someone to get that close."

"But they make such a lovely couple!"

"And the way they exchange courtesy!"

"Imagine it, you could call them Merlena!"

"Yes, I can see it now, written in the history books!"

"Are you not missing something you fools? I am already married, and have a daughter. I will _never_ commit infidelity!"

"Technically it wouldn't count, seeing as we are dead and in paintings..."

Godric tailed off, realising that he was talking technicalities with the head of wisdom.

* * *

Merlin was still laughing hysterically, when the door opened and the two professors re-entered the room. They stopped in disbelief as they saw Merlin talking to the paintings and laughing along with the occupants.

Merlin turned around, with shock in his eyes as he beheld the two professors standing there.

Quickly he turned back to his friends and whispered;

"I need to go now, but I will visit you soon. Please, I will lift the enchantment off you, but only if you promise not to talk about my, _ah_ connections with the school."

The founders all wished a sad goodbye and a conformation as Merlin walked away towards the centre of the room.

"I am sorry professor, it's just that the paintings seemed so interesting, I wanted to take a closer look."

"Indeed! I often forget how alarming it must be to have so many portraits on the wall, speaking to you all at the same time."

"It is quite a strange experience, yes."

Albus moved around the desk, heading for the throne like chair, and as he sat down, he issued a comfortable sigh.

"Please, Myrddin, sit! Now is the time for discussing your results. I am sorry that both of us left you here, as Severus wanted to make some points clear."

Merlin shifted nervously in his seat – he had sat down when Dumbledore did- as he waited for the inevitable question as about how he performed wandless magic that strong.

"The first test you took was on history of magic and herbology. I am delighted in saying that you performed extremely well in both of these subjects, so you do not need to have extra lessons."

Merlin sighed in relief; that was two of his subjects that went well so far.

"Next came charms and transfiguration. You made some minor mistakes, but that will be easily rectified as you were not speaking the incantation correctly."

Pretending to be dejected, Merlin plastered a small frown on his face, but inside he was smiling; four out of six tests went well!

"Now the last two, potions and defence against the dark arts. How do _you_ think you did?"

Merlin was taken aback. He didn't know what to say; as he couldn't exactly go I think I did well as I have made this potion thirteen centuries ago!

"Uh... I dunno. Not badly I suppose?"

"Badly? Professor Snape tells me that you made the blood replenishing potion in good time. As for Defence against the dark arts, you performed admirably, managing to hold your own against our resident expert."

Merlin was flabbergasted. It seemed that Snape had refrained from telling the headmaster about his use of old magic, but why?

"Now, Myrddin, I hope you don't mind us asking about some things that are quite personal that we have noticed. We need to know to make your education as complete as possible."

Merlin knew he could not protest without giving a reason why, but he really didn't want to answer their questions. Was now the reason why Dumbledore hadn't mentioned the wandless magic, because he was going to interrogate him? He forced himself to calm down; Dumbledore was a man of the light, and an honourable one. As for Snape, he was in disguise, with his trust wholly placed in the man sitting in front of him.

Whilst the inner turmoil was going on inside Merlin's body, the two teachers remained waiting for an answer. Hesitantly, he gave the nod to continue.

* * *

"You mention that your parents didn't want you going to school. Why is that?"

"Um, it's because they didn't like me to be taught in a magic school, preferring to home tutor me. It was part of their religion that they followed."

Albus nodded pleasantly, seemingly satisfied with the answer that Merlin gave.

"Myrddin, do you recall what I said when I mentioned your potion and your herbology scores?"

"I performed well?"

Merlin began to feel worried, as he didn't like where these questions were going.

"I understated the truth a little bit, as you see Myrddin; in herbology you got exceptional marks, whilst your potion making was top notch."

Merlin froze. He couldn't have over performed in the subjects, as he made sure he had got some of it wrong – well for herbology anyway- hoping that he would seem like an average student. Unfortunately, it looked as if Albus Dumbledore was smarter than Merlin gave him credit for.

"I- I, the reason that I got good marks is because if used to help out my uncle with his medic in making, where he often sent me out to look for herbs to use, and I became his apprentice." Merlin stuttered, the pool of fear growing higher in his stomach with every sentence.

"Of course! I had forgotten about your Uncle having worked in medicine. Well, that's the end of the questions!"

Merlin sighed in relief. The mountain of fear inside him was slowing dissolving, melting away the tension that he felt as his magical core was reacting with his emotions.

"Now, the finishing test before you can go. This might be a little bit strange to you, but you will need to put on the sorting hat so we know which house to put you in."

Merlin smiled; as this was his favourite part of the testing he undertook each time he went to Hogwarts. With a soft thump, the sorting hat which Albus had moved onto Merlin's head sat down on top of his crown, and closing his eyes, Merlin waited for the hat to speak.

* * *

"Ah! Interesting, very interesting!" Barely able to hold back his giggles, Merlin waited for the hat to continue speaking. It was one of the only entertainments he had, so when it came to the sorting, he always liked to exaggerate the action of searching people's mind.

_Back again I see_

_Yep, here I am._

_And not just for boredom either... you have a greater goal this time. A noble wish._

_Indeed. Please, enough of the chatter, can you just sort me now?_

_But I cannot sort you into a house, you must choose for yourself._

_I am here to protect the chosen one and our home. Where do you think I am best enabled to do that?_

_That is for you to decide._

_Can't you at least help?_

_I am not worthy enough of such an honour._

_Fat lot of good you are then! Fine, I will just choose by myself. Alone. With no guidance._

_Like you have done for the past few years then._

_Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!_

A few seconds passed as Merlin tried to decide which house he should go into. Finally, he settled on a decision, and as he thought it, a sense of righteousness came over him.

_I choose... Gryffindor._

_Your wish is my command. GRYFFINDOR IT IS!_

The hat shouted the last sentence out into the room, for all to hear. Merlin couldn't tell what the two men's reactions would be, but before he opened his eyes to take the hat off, the hat spoke to him again.

_Your wish is a noble one. And when there's a will, there is a way. Now go forth and do your bidding._

_Thank you._

Merlin started to lift the hat off, but before it cleared his head, the hat spoke to him for the last time.

_Good luck Emrys .You will need it. Remember, all is not as it seems._

Merlin opened his eyes in shock and wonder. In all his times that he had spent at Hogwarts, the hat had never spoken his true name. Then it had given him the first piece of advice, but it didn't make any sense.

Dumbledore and Snape looked on as Merlin stood up and whispered, low enough that they couldn't hear;

"Thank you my friend."

* * *

Merlin glanced at Severus before turning his attention to Dumbledore, but in that instant, he swore that he saw a flicker of... disappointment? In Severus' eyes, and quickly out that information to ponder over later.

"Congratulations fellow Gryffindor!"

Merlin nodded and smiled as he said

"Thank you head master for your kind words, but I don't think I should intrude on your time any longer, as I have noticed your humongous pile of paperwork."

"Indeed, it is a sight to behold!" Dumbledore smiled ruefully as Merlin walked to the door.

"Sir?" Merlin asked as the headmaster and Severus walked back to the middle of the room after escorting him to the door.

They both turned around, as neither knew who he was addressing.

"Thank you for your kind words and understanding. I am sorry I have taken up so much of your time." Then Merlin turned to look at Severus and said quietly

"I am sorry that I would not be joining your house sir, it seems as if it was not meant to be. All the same, I am slightly disappointed."

Merlin spoke the truth in that instant, actually feeling sorry for disappointing the potions master. Then he turned away, and began to walk back down the stairs, not glancing back to see what Severus' reaction was when he heeded his words.

* * *

**Phew! Although that is not my longest chapter, it certainly did seem like it!**

**Anyone get the reference to Prince of Egypt by any chance?**

**As always, please may you all read and review. Until next time!**

**P.S. I am sorry to the people that wanted Merlin to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff.**


	8. The Sorting Hat

**My loyal followers! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to copy a scene from the book, so that took up a lot of my time (it was a massive chunk, even when I began to cut it down). So enjoy! **

Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 7- The Sorting Hat

After Merlin had been sorted into Gryffindor, he had spent the remainder of the day wandering around the castle, familiarising himself with the layout and grounds, opening up old and new secret passageways, and visiting the entire ancient (and coincidently his favourite) rooms.

He had managed to keep himself occupied for a whole day, before he started to get a little bored. He knew that when he was in the middle of term, he would regret not taking full advantage of all the silence and solitude which was good for thinking, but to be honest, Merlin thought that he had done too much of that lately, almost over thinking everything as he remembered what he had seen in the Crystal of Neahtid.

* * *

"_You're late."_

"_Sorry," said Harry nervously. "I-I didn't know the time had been changed."_

"_That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the cold male's voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."_

_Harry dropped his gaze to the chair which was positioned in the centre of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked along the stone floor._

_There were about fifty people seated above him, all wearing plum-coloured robes with elaborately worked silver 'W' on the left side of the chest and all were staring down their noses at him. Some had very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity._

_In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the ministry of magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed too, the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow._

"_Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present – finally- let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row._

"_Yes, sir," said an eager voice. The red head's eyes behind his horn rimmed glasses were fixed on the parchment, a quill poised in his hand._

"_Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, "Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statue of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

"_Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic: Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"_

"_Witness for the defence, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry._

_Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose._

_The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome._

"_Ah" said Fudge looking thoroughly disorientated. "Dumbledore. Yes. You-er-got our-er-message that the time and-er- place of the hearing had been changed then?"_

"_I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the ministry three hours early, so no harm done."_

"_Yes-well-I suppose we'll need another chair-I-Weasley- could you-?"_

"_Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick and a squashy chintz arm chair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry._

"_Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling through his notes. "Well then. So. The charges. Yes."_

"_The charges against the accused are as follows;_

_That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a muggle inhabited area, in the presence of a muggle, on the second of August at twenty three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy."_

"_You are Harry James Potter, of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry._

"_Yes" Harry said._

"_You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge._

"_Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"_

"_Yes, -but"_

"_Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"_

"_Yes," said harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were-"_

_The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice._

"_You produced a fully fledged Patronus?"_

"_Yes," said harry, "because-"_

"_A corporeal Patronus?"_

"_A-what?" said Harry._

"_Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapour or smoke?"_

"_Yes," said Harry, "it's a stag, it's always been a stag."_

"_Always?"Boomed Madam Bones, "You have produced a Patronus before now?"_

"_Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."_

"_And you are fifteen years old?"_

"_Yes, and-"_

"_You learned this at school?"_

"_Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in third year, because of the-"_

"_Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at Harry. "A true patronus at his age... very impressive indeed."_

_Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads._

"_It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worst it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"_

_Those who were frowning now began muttering in agreement._

"_I did it because of the Dementors!"_

_The silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before._

"_Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, 2What do you mean boy?"_

"_I mean there were two Dementors down that alley and they went for me and my cousin!"_

"_Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."_

"_Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand-"_

"_Don't you Amelia?" Fudge said, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient... so it's just your word and no witnesses..."_

"_I'm not lying! Said harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it-"_

"_Enough, enough!" said Fudge with a supercilious look. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a well rehearsed story-"_

_Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Wizengamot fell silent._

"_We do, in fact have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."_

_Fudge's plump face slackened as he stared at Dumbledore, and then said "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly-"_

"_I may be wrong" Dumbledore said pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for their case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?"_

"_True," said madam Bones, "Perfectly true."_

"_Oh very well" Fudge snapped, "Where is this person?"_

"_I brought her with me; she's just outside the door. Should I –?"_

"_No-Weasley you go." Fudge barked at the boy, who got up and ran out the door._

_A moment later, he returned, followed by a strange looking woman._

"_Full name?" Fudge said loudly._

"_Arabella Doreen Figg." Said Mrs. Figg in a quivery voice._

"_And who exactly are you?"_

"_I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs Figg._

"_We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Harry Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given... given past events."_

"_I'm a Squib" said Mrs Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"_

"_A Squib eh?" Fudge eyes her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added._

"_Yes we can!" said Mrs Figg indignantly._

"_Very well," Fudge said aloofly. "What is your story?"_

_Mrs. Figg told them, as she re encountered the events that took place that night. When she finally finished, fudge said;_

"_Very well, you may go."_

_Mrs Figg cast a frightened look to Dumbledore before exiting hastily._

"_Not a very convincing witness," fudge said._

"_Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementors attack very accurately."_

"_Dementors wandering into a muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that are astronomical!"_

"_Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence" said Dumbledore lightly._

_The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, leaned forward. She looked just like a large pale toad, with a broad, flabby face and a wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging._

"_The chair recognises Dolores Jane Umbridge."_

_The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish high pitched voice._

"_I'm sure I miss understood you, Professor Dumbledore, so sill of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"_

_She gave a silvery laugh, as a few others laughed with her. It could not be plainer that not one was amused._

"_If it is true that Dementors were at little Whinging and are only taking orders from the Ministry, then it only follows logically that someone at the ministry ordered the attacks. Unless, these Dementors were out of control..."_

"_There are no Dementors out of control!" Fudge snapped, turning a brick red._

"_Then the ministry will make a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."_

"_It's not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic can do Dumbledore!"_

"_Of course it isn't, I was merely expressing my confidence that the matter won't go uninvestigated."_

_Dumbledore glanced at Madam bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly._

"_I would like to remind everybody that the behaviours of these Dementors – if they are not figments of the boys imagination- is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"_

"_Of course we are," Dumbledore said "but the presence of Dementors in the alley is highly relevant. Clause seven of the decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as they include situations which threaten the witch/ wizard's, any magic users, or Muggles present at the time of the-"_

"_We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge._

"_Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Harry's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstance?"_

"_If there were Dementors, which I doubt."_

"_You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. If you are still doubtful, call her back and re question her!"_

"_I-that-not-"blustered Fudge, fiddling with papers before him. "It's-I want this over today!"_

"_Naturally, you won't care how many time you heard a witness if it prevented a serious miscarriage of justice."_

"_Serious miscarriage my hat! What about all the other incidences in and out of school? Hmm?"_

"_As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He's been charged with a specific offence and had presented defence. All we can do now is await the court's verdict."_

_Whispers started as the court started to converse among themselves. Finally, after a few minutes, the court eventually grew silent._

"_Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice._

_Harry's head jerked upwards. There were many hands in the air... more than half!_

_All those in favour of conviction?"_

_Fudge raised his hand, so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his left._

_Fudge glanced around the room, looking as though something large had stuck in his throat, and then lowered his hand._

"_Very well, very well... cleared of all charges."_

* * *

Already, Merlin didn't like Dolores Umbridge, and he hadn't even met her yet. He had always loathed people who thought that some were superior, and others were dirt. The seed for the hate had germinated with Uther, when he had been King and treated others according to their rank. It had always got underneath Merlin's skin, and what didn't help matters was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it, for fear of being executed.

Merlin shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts, and instead, focused on the fact that tomorrow, all the students would return to Hogwarts. He still hadn't met some of the members of staff, preferring to stay out of their way so they treated him like an ordinary student.

Once more he walked a lap around the lake, before returning to the dormitory to relish his last night of peace and freedom, by way of reading a book and casting spells to help reduce his magical core, so it would be easier to control around other people. He planned to diminish his power, so it would be more like an average student, as it was necessary.

* * *

Nervously, Merlin sat at the Gryffindor table alone, as they waited for the students to come in from the train. To calm down, he started reciting 5th year spells, consequently not noticing the increased chattering until the door burst open and students began to pour in.

Merlin looked up, as people began to fill up the table. A few looked at him sideways, including a red headed boy, a brown haired girl, another boy and... Harry? As they wondered who he was, but on the whole, everyone ignored him till Professor McGonagall came down to speak before making her way out of the hall, to where she would have presumably gone to the first years.

"Attention Gryffindors!"

Immediately the house grew silent, waiting in anticipation as being spoken to before the ceremony was an extremely rare occasion.

"Some of you might have noticed that there is a new pupil here among us. His name is Myrddin Ambrosia and I want all of you to treat him with respect. Myrddin, will you please stand up so everybody knows who you are."

Myrddin stood up, and waved awkwardly as everybody looked at him. He quickly sat down again, as he didn't like all of the attention that was on him.

"Most likely, Myrddin will feel a bit lost over the next few coming days, so if you ever see him in the corridor, please help him if you can. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry please wave your hands."

All along the bench, hands were being stuck up, with the three closest opposite him.

"Myrddin is to be your new roommate and will sleep in your dormitory. Thank you all for listening."

With that, McGonagall swept her way out of the great hall, continuing on her way to the firsties.

* * *

"So, what year are you going to be in?"

"Uh –"

"Ron, isn't that a little bit obvious? He is in our year as he's in the fifth year dorm!"

"Oh yeah." 'Ron' looked a little bit put out as a brown bushy haired girl told him off.

Merlin looked on confused as he watched the girl berate her friend. She turned back and noting his confusion said

"Hey, I'm Hermione. This is Harry (she pointed to Harry), Neville (who waved shyly) and Ron, who you already know."

"Hi. I'm Myrddin." Merlin gave a little wave, pleased that he would be in the same dormitory as Harry.

"So how come you're only joining now?" asked Harry curiously, "Is it usual to have transfers from different schools?"

"No, I don't think it is. I'm one of a kind!" Merlin said with a laugh, and chuckling, his three new acquaintances joined in.

"What did you have to do to get in?" Ron asked.

"I had to do a series of tests." Seeing their expectant faces before him, Merlin elaborated on his sentence. "For charms and transfiguration, Dumbledore –"

"Dumbledore tested you?"

"Uh huh. Anyway, Dumbledore told me what to do and I complied. I had to create water, fly a book, and transfigure a teapot into a tortoise and more. For history of magic and herbology, it was a written paper which I had to complete."

"What did it have on it?" Neville said eagerly, speaking up for the first time since Merlin had met him.

"How to cope with Devil's snare (here Merlin noticed how Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in amusement), the properties of bubotuber pus and how to collect it, Puffapods and what diffindo is used for."

"What did you get?"

"I got good marks, so it means that I don't have to take extra lessons or even worse (Merlin gulps comically) go into the year below."

The others laughed, until Hermione said "You never mentioned potions and defence against the dark arts."

Merlin's face dropped slightly as he recalled what happened in those particular areas.

"Nothing spectacular" he lied, "Just a blood replenishing potion and I had to battle Severus."

"WHAT!" Harry exploded in surprise, "You fought Snape? Did you win? Why do you call him Severus?"

Thankfully, Merlin was saved answering by the first years that were coming in to be sorted. A long line of them entered the hall, led by professor McGonagall, who was carrying the stool upon which sat the ancient's wizard's hat. The Sorting Hat.

The buzz of talk in the great hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

* * *

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into song;

_Once there were four people,_

_Who came together to start anew,_

_They built a school for magic great,_

_To teach everything they knew._

_These four people are the great founders,_

_Powerful magic users in their time,_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,_

_At the peak of their prime._

_But did you know, there was a fifth,_

_That came from time of old,_

_He rose up from the lowest depths_

_And then put time on hold._

_He taught the four new founders,_

_Of magic both new and old,_

_And watched as they completed tasks,_

_With eyes that glowed hot gold_

_After a while, he could not stay,_

_For risk of secrets being known,_

_So hid deep within shadows big,_

_Whilst great seeds were being sown._

_Founders four, did not fare well,_

_Without their mentor great,_

_Soon fought and argued, bickered with hate,_

_Not heeding the warning bells._

_Then one day, the last straw,_

_And Slytherin lost the fight,_

_So took off, into the night,_

_And left his friends behind._

_His mentor followed, though thick and thin,_

_And finally confronted his pupil,_

_Then battled hard, long and brutal,_

_Before telling him of his great secret._

_But Slytherin still, did not return,_

_For pride was one big fault,_

_However hard his guide tried, _

_He would never leave his side._

_But one day, the awful happened,_

_And Slytherin got a chill,_

_Lying there, heaved his final breath,_

_His master there as he greeted death._

_The mentor had lost another friend,_

_And fate had finally gone too far,_

_So he withdrew from the world,_

_And waited for the shining star._

_The end approaches, the time is near,_

_To end his eternal rest,_

_He rallies forth, as from the sphere,_

_The future he sees, appears._

_So if you see him, do not be afraid_

_For help is finally at hand,_

_As he walks alone, protecting this place,_

_Please help him all you can._

_His oldest enemy, of friend once good,_

_Arises from the dead,_

_In one final battle, the deed will be done,_

_And the debt will be repaid._

_Hogwarts is in danger,_

_From external, deadly foes,_

_And we must reunite inside her,_

_Or we'll crumble as we close._

_But heed my words, and listen wisely,_

_For change is up ahead,_

_My final sentence, is all important,_

_Some people change, when they are dead._

The sorting hat finished his song, and the hall plunged into an unearthly silence.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! I was going to finish when they had all gone to bed, but then I realised it was over nine pages long so...**

**What do you think the sorting hat is on about? Is the song OK (I made it up myself)!**

**Please Review, please!**

**Until the next time!**


	9. First Night Back

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter is pretty long, but nothing really happens (setting the scene) Big announcement on the bottom so please read!**

Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 8-First Night Back

_The sorting hat finished his song, and the hall plunged into an unearthly silence. _

After a few moments, when the surprise and shock had worn off, everybody began to mutter, including the teachers. Merlin could see that McGonagall was frowning, whilst Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"I wonder if it has ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville who winced (Merlin sympathised; it was never a _nice_ feeling to have a ghost–Dorocha- move through you). "The hat feels honour bound to give the school due warning when it feels something is about to happen, although never of this kind..."

"Is it true then, that there was a fifth founder?"

Merlin started to pay attention properly at this point, wanting to know what dear Old Nick would say.

"Well, I've never heard of it, but I suppose that it would be possible..." he trailed off, as it seemed that he had just noticed Merlin. He floated there, in mid air as he stared openly at Merlin, his mouth moving up and down, but no sound coming out.

Frantically, Merlin realised what he was about to do, so started to shake his head vigorously in reply. Thankfully, the ghost seemed to get the message, as he turned back and restarted the conversation.

Merlin noticed that the others were looking at Nick rather oddly, but before one of them could act upon their whims, the sorting began and the hall fell silent again to watch, but Merlin was too distracted to pay attention.

* * *

The sorting hat had made a song all about _him_, but _why_? He had only known that Merlin was coming here again two days ago, so either he had been writing the lyrics nonstop since then, or... or the hat had known he was going to turn up, because the unthinkable had happened. That _was_ the most likely explanation, but it was also the one that worried Merlin the most.

If the sorting hat knew what was about to come, why hadn't he told Merlin? Did Dumbledore know about the forthcoming events as well? Merlin rejected that thought, for he had seen for himself that Dumbledore hadn't quite known what to make of him, and unless he was a very, _very_ good actor (which Merlin doubted). But so good that he could fool a thirteen hundred year old wizard? Again, Merlin rejected the thought, and decided that Dumbledore couldn't know about his true identity.

The great hall burst into applause, as the hat was carried away and the sorting finally over. Looking expectantly towards the headmaster, Merlin waited for him to speak.

"To our newcomers, welcome, to our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Laughter rang the hall as people heeded the head's words, with Merlin joining in. If only Arthur had done that at all the feasts, it would have meant that he would have been able to eat a lot more. Although... it would have meant that there would have been more chance of poisoning him... Merlin grinned in happiness, before the smile fading as he recalled his purpose and where the once happy thought had taken him.

Food had appeared out of nowhere, which even Camelot's magnificent food has a hard time to rival.

* * *

"What were you going to say about the warnings before you stopped and stared into space?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I have heard the hat say several warnings before, always at times when it detected periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, it advice was to stand together, although it had never gone into that much detail before."

"It wants all the houses to be friends?" Harry said, as he looked over to the Slytherin table. "Fat chance."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that kind of attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful co-operation, that's the key. We ghosts though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. I would never _dream _of making an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him!" Ron said. Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.

"Terrified? I hope that I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life!"

"We all know that, Nicholas. I have never doubted you." Merlin spoke up for the first time, casting a warning glance at Ron who had opened his mouth to say something.

"Indeed you do, indeed you do..." said Nick, once again looking straight at Merlin. "Even so, I will not tolerate disrespect!" With that, the ghost drifted towards the Creevey brothers who were stationed at the other end of the table.

"Ron! What have I told you about thinking before you speak?" Ron looked slightly guilty as Hermione snapped at him.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I am sure that Nicholas will speak to you again tomorrow, if you want more information."

Harry glanced at Merlin with thanks in his eyes, as Merlin looked steadily at Hermione until she complied.

* * *

They spent the rest of the dinner talking with one another subject and common interests. Merlin quickly found out that Neville was an avid herbologist, so he promised to teach him some of the herbs that Neville had never had the opportunity to come across.

After having second helpings of the cheesecake, Dumbledore got to his feet once again. Talking ceased instantly, as all turned to face their headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting yet another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know that by now, too."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

We have two new changes in our staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a polite round applause, during which Merlin noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Umbridge. Merlin did so too, as for some reason, he thought he had seen her before.

As she wasn't much taller than she was sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, until she cleared her throat. _Hem, hem_, and it became clear she had got to her feet and was going to make a speech

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, and then he smartly sat down, looking alertly at Professor Umbridge. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall mouth went extremely thin.

* * *

"Thank you Headmaster," Dolores Umbridge simpered," for those kind words of welcome."

As soon as she started speaking, Merlin remembered where he had seen her before. She was at Harry's hearing, the one who had verbally attacked Harry and the headmaster.

"Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I_ must_ say. And to see such little happy faces smiling up at me!"

Merlin snorted, and glance around, where he could see other people looking rather taken aback at being addressed like five year olds.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I', sure we'll be _very_ good friends!"

Students were exchanging looks at this; some were barely able to contain there grins, including Merlin.

Umbridge cleared her voice again (_hem, hem_). She sounded much more business like now and her words had a dull learned by heart sound to them.

"The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of which bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so they looked positively hawk like, and Merlin distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little _'hem hem'_, and went on with her speech.

Merlin listened attentively to every word whilst around him; people were starting to lose interest. The silence that happened when Dumbledore was talking broke up as students began to put their heads together, whispering and giggling.

Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Merlin had the impression that a full scale riot could have broken out, and she would still continue with her poisonous speech.

"... Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, perfecting what needs to be perfecting, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Merlin noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping.

* * *

"Well, it certainly was illuminable." Hermione whispered as Dumbledore continued to give announcements.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it!" Ron turned to look at Hermione with glazed eyes. "That was about the dullest speech I ever hear, and _I _grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable." Hermione said, "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry asked in surprise, keeping his voice low. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"How about; 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged?' How about; 'pruning wherever we find practises that ought to tube prohibited?"

"Well, what does it mean?" asked Ron impatiently.

"It means that the ministry is finally overstepping its bounds after _years_. It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Merlin spoke up angrily, causing all three to turn towards him in surprise.

"We seem to have another Hermione here." Ron scowled, turning towards Harry who gave a mock groan, as they shook their heads in seemingly disappointment.

Around them, students were getting up and leaving the hall, as it seemed that Dumbledore had dismissed everyone.

"Ron, we're supposed to show where the first years go!"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey – hey you lot, midgets!"

"_Ron_!"

"Well they are, they're titchy..."  
"I know, but you can't call them midgets! –First years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way please!"

A group of the new students walked shyly up the gap between the two tables, all trying hard not to lead the group. Merlin and Harry grinned at the group, but then a blond boy looked petrified and nudged a fellow student next to him and whispered something in his ear.

Merlin wondered what they were looking so horrified at when the boy also stared to stare fearfully at, until he heard Harry shift behind him. Merlin turned round, where he found Harry's grin sliding of his face as he looked at the first years.

"See you later then!" Merlin said to Ron and Hermione, then quickly grabbed Harry's arm and started to tow him out of the great hall, chatting loudly to Harry to try and distract him from the mutterings and whisperings that followed them.

* * *

Harry stayed silent for two flights of stairs, then said quietly;

"Thanks for you know... back there."

"No problem. You don't deserve all the comments that you've been getting recently."

"You, you believe me?"

"Of course!" Merlin stopped in the middle of the empty secret passageway and turned around to face Harry, who was looking glumly down at the floor.

"About Lord Voldemort coming back and me battling him? You don't think there is truth behind all the rumours?"

"Harry" Merlin said gently, "People who are scared act in mysterious ways. It is not their fault and neither should you blame them for them believing what they Daily Prophet and the Ministry are saying."

"I-I... thank you, Myrddin..."

Harry looked around and noticed where they were.

"I thought you were new here? How come you know about the secret passageways and the way to Gryffindor tower?"

"I was tested several days before the term started, so I decided to find my way around." Merlin said, telling a half truth.

"Well, you're in the dormitory with me aren't you?"

"Yes, the bed I've been sleeping in is by the window."

"Hey! That means you're next to me!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the journey chatting away together, and only stopped when they reached the fat lady. Merlin kept his head down as he climbed through the porthole into the common room, as he didn't want the Fat Lady to recognise him. (He had stopped her before by placing an enchantment on her portrait, but now had to stop seeing as there were other people around).

Merlin led the way to the dormitory, with Neville (who had joined them at the entrance) and Harry in tow.

When they reached the top of the steps, he found two other boys already there; unpacking their bags (Merlin was pretty sure that they were called Seamus and Dean). They had a short conversation (which went along the lines of Harry's a liar which mad Merlin want to hex the boy called Seamus, before the lights went out and they all went to bed.

That night, Merlin lay on his bed, wondering what was going to happen now that he had finally met the 'boy who lived' and found out that the woman from the hearing was at Hogwarts. This was _definitely_ going to be an interesting time...

* * *

**Hello again! I'm glad that you all managed to make it, so I'll now tell you the big announcement. I know that its half term, so normally you expect people to update quicker, but I'm afraid it's the other way round for me! I am on a music course until Tuesday, and another one on Thursday and Friday, so I won't be updating as 'quickly' as I usually do. I will write the chapters in a book, then copy them onto a word doc and spell check (otherwise you wouldn't be able to read it!) **

**Please can you all review, as it will help me get though these tough days (I am there from 09:30 until 16:00 can you believe it!)**

**Thanks a lot and until next time!**


	10. A Lot of Questions Asked

**Thanks to everybody who wished me luck on my music course. The concert was brilliant, but I sadly found out that my conductor was retiring. **** This is a bit of a random question, but it applies to all of you. **

**Do you want long chapters, which will come at least once a week (maybe twice) or do you want shorter chapters, which will probably come more often (like twice, maybe three times) but bear in mind that my other story which was originally a one shot, In Memory of the Fallen has turned into a story, so I am also working on that. (I know, Multitasker here!)**

**Please leave your answer in either the review of PM me (Private Message Me)**

**This chapter is dedicated to SwimmerGirl0726 who was the only person to wish me luck on my course (plus she is generally awesome and my first like fan (she reviews both of my stories) I love you Swimmer! **

* * *

Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't Be Voldemort

Chapter 9-Alot of Questions Asked

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione the next morning, when Merlin, Ron and Harry came down the steps from the dormitory. "You look absolutely – Oh for Heaven's sake."

Merlin looked round to see why she had stopped in midsentence and found her looking towards the common room board, where a large new sign had been put up over a poster of the first Hogsmeade weekend.

GALLONS OF GALLEONS!  
_Pocket money failing to keep up with your outgoings?_

_Like to earn a little extra gold?_

_Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor Common room, for simple, part – time, virtually painless jobs._

_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)_

Merlin gazed alarmingly at the last line, wondering what dangers students would be put through.

"We'll have to talk to them Ron."

Merlin smiled a little grin when he saw that Ron was looking positively alarmed.

"Why?"

"Because we're prefects!" Said Hermione, as all four crawled out of the portraits hole (Merlin made sure he was in the middle to avoid detection.) "It's up to us to stop this thing!"

From what Merlin gathered and with a little deduction, Fred and George Weasley were obviously relations of Ron, perhaps older brothers?

"Anyway, what's the matter, Harry?" Hermione continued, as all four walked down a flight of stairs surrounded by portraits, all of whom luckily ignored them, by being engrossed in their own conversation. "You look really annoyed at something."

With good reason to, Merlin thought angrily, as he recalled what the Irish boy had said about Harry being a liar.

"Seamus (ah that was his name!) Reckons Harry's lying about You –Know –Who," said Ron when Harry did not respond.

"Hermione sighed, before saying gloomily, "Yes, Lavender thinks so too."

"Been having a nice chat about whether I'm a lying, attention seeking prat have you?" Harry said loudly.

Merlin winced as he saw Hermione's and Ron's hurt faces. It was a very Arthurish moment, which made Merlin smile in remembrance, until he saw the others confused faces, which promptly made it vanish.

"No," Hermione said calmly (Merlin was beginning to admire this witch), "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. It would be nice if you stopped jumping down our throats Harry, as in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I (Here, Merlin coughed, and Hermione added hastily) and Myrddin are on your side."

"There was a short pause, where they all walked silently before;

"Sorry" said Harry finally, in a low voice.

"That's quite all right," Hermione accepted, shaking her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end of last terms feast?" She looked enquiringly around at the boys faces who shook their heads in unison.

"I wasn't here last year, remember."

"Oh yes, I quite forgot!"

"Hermione, forgetting? The end of the world is nigh!" Ron said jokingly. The four started to laugh, and still chuckling, they entered the Great hall.

* * *

"Why have you only now moved?" asked Ron, buttering his toast.

"It was my Uncle's wishes." Merlin said swiftly, as he reached for a croissant.

"But why now? Why not at the normal time, so you could have come into first year?"

"He, he died." Merlin's voice croaked when telling Ron that Gaius had passed. Even though it was over thirteen hundred years, he still missed his wise mentor.

I'm so sorry for Ron's tactless and for your loss, Myrddin." Hermione said comfortingly before pouring milk into a large bowl of cereal.

"It's fine, really." Merlin forced a smile on his face and busied himself with eating the croissant.

"So were you home schooled?" Asked Harry curiously after a few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Yes, my mother first started it when I showed signs of magic. I lived in a muggle village, and she grew very alarmed when I first started to use it unknowingly."

Here, Merlin began to grin, thinking back to what his mother Hunith had to have gone through when he was a baby.

"I put a whole new definition of the saying that every child is "Children are the living messages we send to a time we will not see". Eventually, my uncle took over and continued my education, right up until he passed away."

"Is that normal?" Harry said confusedly. "I thought everybody was taught in schools like Hogwarts."

"It's not really; it's just that my parents had rather religious and... _unusual_ beliefs."

Hermione frowned, but before she could say anything disrupting, Merlin had thankfully, noticed that Professor McGonagall was walking towards their way, handing out timetables, which also managed to prevent Ron from speaking (Merlin thought that what he knew of the ginger so far, it was most likely going to be another tactless question) and Hermione for speaking her suspicions out loud.

"Hey, Myrddin, what subjects are you taking?"

"I'm taking... Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and all the usual."

"That means you're taking the same subjects as me and Ron!" seeing Merlin's confused gaze at Hermione, he added "She dropped Divination (Hermione snorted) and took up Arithmetic instead."

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of magic, double potions, Divination and double Defence against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge that you mentioned was at your hearing all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said a ginger boy, arriving with another ginger and squeezing in onto the bench next to Harry. (Here, Merlin guessed they were identical twins and related to Ron as they looked very similar.)

"Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," Ron said grumpily, shoving his timetable under one of the boy's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said ginger number one. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

Merlin started to feel confused. What on earth were Nosebleed Nougat and Skiving Snackboxes? Well, he supposed, it was exactly what it said on the label.

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked, and with good reason too.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said ginger number two.

"Cheers," Ron said moodily, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing the twins beadily, "you can't advertise for tester on the Gryffindor notice board."

"Says who?" said the twins together, looking astonished.

"Says, me" said Hermione. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," Ron said hastily."

Merlin started to smile again, really, Ron was simply too funny with Hermione glaring at him. He seemed to shrivel and sink down in his chair a little bit.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough. You're starting fifth year, so you'll be begging us before too long."

"Why would being in fifth year mean I'll want one of your products?"

"Fifth year's OWL year," said ginger number one.

"So?"

"So you've got exams coming up haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to the grindstone that they'll be rubbed raw," said ginger number two in satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said ginger number one happily. "Tears and tantrums... Patricia Simpson kept coming over faint..."

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said twin number two reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said twin number one.

"Oh yeah," said twin number two grinning. "I'd forgotten... hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

Merlin grinned. It seemed that these two twins had a comic side to them and a great sense of humour. Maybe they should start a prank war... No, Merlin reminded himself soberly, business before pleasure.

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said twin number one, "If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow."

"Yeah... you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" said Ron.

"Yep," said Fred unconcernedly, "But we feel our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back and doing seventh year," said twin number one brightly, "now that we've got-"

"Now that we've got our OWLs," said twin number one hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

Percy... Could this Percy be the red head in the ministry hearing that Harry seemed to recognise? Perhaps that was what the twins meant when he had become the biggest prat; he believed in the ministry's propaganda and had elected to join with them.

"We're not going to waste our last year here though..." said twin number two, looking affectionately around the Great Hall.

* * *

To put it simply, History of Magic was _extremely _dull. Seeing as Merlin had lived through most of it, he already knew more than the teacher of the subject, plus with the fact that he had been several times before; it meant he had the subject _pretty well_ covered.

When he walked in, Merlin had gone to sit next to the golden trio and waited expectantly for the teacher to walk in. When he saw Professor Binns floating through the black board, it gave him a shock. As he hadn't been to Hogwarts for at least... 40 years, maybe more, he had thought that Binns would have died, and someone else would have taken over. It seemed not.

"Good morning Myrnin."

Merlin froze in shock, in the middle of pulling out his chair. He saw Binns floating closer towards him, until he eventually stopped in front t of him.

"It has indeed been a long time since you were last here, was it not?"

People started to turn round and began to listen in to their conversation. Behind him, Merlin was hyper aware that the 'golden trio' were listening in intently.

"Uh... Ye-Yes it was?"

His voice went up at the end as he answered the professor. The teacher had recognised him and it was only on the first day of term! He began to grow nervous and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he almost missed what the teacher said next.

"You will excel in the subject again I suppose, seeing that-"

Merlin interrupted, trying to stop the ghost before he could spill out his secrets that were supposed to remain undiscovered.

"Sir, my name is Myrddin; you must have got me confused with someone else. I'm new to this school, as I was previously home schooled by my Uncle.

"Another transfer, again, I see. Same old, same old..." Binns muttered quietly, seemingly to himself, then seeing Merlin's warning look, said loudly for all the class to hear;

"Of course, of course, well settle down class. Today we are going to be covering Trolls..."

Merlin sat down with relief, then when feeling Ron's nudge, he looked over to see Ron mouthing the words;

"Don't worry; he does it all the time."

Merlin sighed in relief, and then answered Ron's kindness with a smile before settling down to take notes.

* * *

Merlin joined the queue waiting outside the potions classroom, with Ron, Hermione and Harry just behind. The door into the classroom opened and immediately everyone fell silent as they all filed into the freezing cold room.

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him. "Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said as he swept over to stand in front of his desk," I think it's appropriate to remind you that next June you'll be sitting your OWL's. I expect you all to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."

Snape's gaze lingered on Neville, who gulped in terror. Merlin frowned; it was a cruel thing to intimidate the boy. Although Snape was an informant for the other side, he should not have to keep up appearances by being so cruel to Neville and other misfortunate's.

"After this year, many of you will cease to sturdy with me," Snape went on. "I take only the best into my NEWT Potions class, which means some of you will almost certainly be saying goodbye."

The black eyes rested behind Merlin, where he knew that Harry stood.

"But we have another year before that happy moment of farewell, so whether or not you intend to do NEWT level, I advise you all to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I expect from all of you."

"Today, we will be attempting the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned; if you're too heavy handed, you'll put the drinker into a deep and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you must pay attention to what you are doing."

Merlin sensed Hermione straightening up next to him as she heeded the potion master's words.

Snape flicked his wand.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard, and everything you need is in the store cupboard- He flicked his wand again and the door to the store cupboard flew open-. You have until the end of the lesson to finish."

Merlin waited till after the immediate crush to enter the store cupboard had passed which took about ten minutes, before finally fetching his own ingredients. When he returned, he found Hermione feverishly stirring her potion and muttering to herself.

* * *

Not bothering to look at the board for the instructions, Merlin immediately set to work with practised hands, grinning slightly as he remembered the time that he had pretended to concoct this potion for Elena, when in fact it was to force the changeling out of her.

Even though he could create the potion within minutes, he forced himself to slow down considerably, and after he calculated that it would only just slightly above average, Merlin settled back in his chair and gazed around the room.

Beside him, Hermione looked distractedly over to him, then seeing that he was doing nothing, snapped "What are you doing sitting there? You can't have finished!"

Merlin was surprised and then asked curiously "Why not?"

"We still have fifty minutes to go! That's why! You must have got something wrong, to be finished so quickly." With that, Hermione quickly went back to her own cauldron, where she began stirring it slowly with extreme precision.

After a few minutes of staring into space, Merlin became aware of a presence and looking up, found Snape standing in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, staring into space? You still have fifty minutes left and I would like _everybody_ to complete the task set."

The room grew quieter, with most conversations stopping, and everybody watched with bated breath to see how Merlin would respond. He could see behind him, a few of the Slytherins silently laughing as they watched a Gryffindor get into trouble.

"Get back to work now." Snape turned around and was just about to go back to his desk when Merlin spoke up.

"I have finished, Sir."

"What?" Snape turned back towards Merlin in apparent surprise.

"I have finished, Sir." Merlin said loudly. It echoed around the room, and those who were not paying attention before now suddenly grew silent, as everybody watched in astonishment.

"You could not have finished it, not without making errors."

"I do not think I have made any mistakes, Sir."

"We shall see, we shall see." The teacher gazed into the cauldron, and then said in amazement.

"This... This is correct, all of it."

Snape looked directly at Merlin, then snapped; "How have you managed to complete it so soon? A NEWT student would not be able to make it as quickly and they would have had an 'Outstanding' in Potions."

Behind the Potions master, Merlin could see that the Slytherins who were hoping for him to be in trouble looked shocked and slightly disappointed. In particular, a pale, thin, blond boy sitting next to two boys who looked like the hulk looked almost crushed by the fact that Merlin wasn't getting points taken off or detention.

In his head, Merlin cursed himself. He had shown his advanced Potion making skills well beyond his years and even when slowing down, still made it in an exceptional time.

"Remember when you questioned me, Sir, with Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape nodded sharply, and then motioned for Merlin to continue.

"I mentioned my Uncle, Gaius?"

Snape gazed at Merlin with dawning realisation on his face.

"He taught me everything regarding school, but I also helped out in his experiments and testing. He often sent me out to fetch special herbs and whilst instructing me, I became his apprentice. He always watched me making them, and corrected me when I went wrong."

Merlin started to smile, as he remembered Gaius forcing him test the Troll potion, and ordering him to go out and 'fetch herbs' (in reality he was either with Kiligarrah, saving Camelot, or both).

"Gradually, I began to make more and more potions on my own, with no guidance, as he trusted me to not get it wrong. Towards the end, I made most of the brews needed, with him helping now and again by making some of his own. Eventually, I was on my own creating brews."

The smile turned melancholy as Merlin recalled the happenings in the final years of Gaius' life.

"I have had to make potions many times, Sir; it is no wonder that I completed it so quickly, as often I worked under time limits."

Snape's face seemed to soften, and he said with perhaps a _hint_ of emotion in his voice, although Merlin wasn't sure;

"Of course, I forgot... Very well, seeing as you have finished, instead of you sitting there and doing nothing, you will go around and help with the other's potions."

Snape looked around and seeing that everybody was paying attention to them snapped angrily;

"Well go on! You have forty eight minutes left and you're doing nothing?"

With realisation, everybody went back to their work, and once again, the hissing of Cauldrons as ingredients filled the dungeons, but this time with the combined chattering as no doubt, they were talking about him. And he was supposed to keep a low profile. Merlin snorted to himself, and then lent over to look into Hermione's brew.

"You're doing amazingly! I'm surprised I finished before you. Still, make sure you don't rush as," Merlin reached out and caught Hermione's hand. She looked confusedly at him, and Merlin continued grinning;

"As, you will accidently put the wrong quantity of ingredients in and wreck your brilliant skills. Now, would that be smart?" Hermione looked into her hand, where she discovered that she was going to put in three Shrivelfig instead of two.

"Thank you!" She smiled at Merlin, and then returned back to her potion.

* * *

Walking around the classroom, Merlin stopped and helped every single person, whether it was Slytherins of Gryffindors. After all, they were all pupils in the end, were they not? So why should they be treated any differently?

Merlin wandered over to where the blond boy and the two towering pieces of muscles sat. He was just in time to grab Muscle man number one's arm to stop him from dropping something in the cauldron.

"Don't put that in there! It will make your flask explode when you collect it in, and we shouldn't ruin a good potion now, should we?"

Merlin gave a friendly smile to the boy, who grunted before setting his arm back down. He turned to look into muscle man number two's cauldron, where he again, stopped him.

"You're doing the same thing as you're friend over here! You must be connected in some way!" He quickly pointed out the right ingredient, before finally looked into the blonds' cauldron, who had been staring at him the whole time.

"Your potion is excellent."

The boy glared back at Merlin, then said sharply "I don't need your help, _Gryffindor_."

Merlin looked crestfallen at the boy, who sat there with a sneer on his face, obviously pleased at something.

"So you will not let me help you simply because I come from another house?"

The boy nodded smugly and said "Slytherins are people with great cunning and skill, which is probably something that _you_ don't understand. I only accept guidance from my _own, worthy_ house."

"Are you incredibly thick or what? What kind of sick prejudice is that? To be so proud you will only let your fellow students help you, even though I could be the difference between a pass and a fail mark? Do you know what? I could say to you that if you add another lacewing fly, your potion will have unforeseen consequences to you. But of course, you are always right, and you wouldn't accept _my_ help, seeing as I am so _unworthy_. I'm not going to waste my time with you."

* * *

With that Merlin walked away angrily, feeling the boy's eyes on his back. After a few seconds he turned around, where he found the albino blond guy torn over indecision. He wondered idly which route he would take before turning away.

Merlin made his way over to Harry and Ron, where he made Harry add the Hellebore and Ron to lower the heat on his cauldron. After those two, he spent the remainder of the lesson with Neville, where he found that Neville wasn't bad at potions, he was _really_ bad. Patiently explaining to him where he went wrong, the time passed so quickly that he was startled when Snape called out,

"It is now the end of the lesson, so I want everyone's potion to be put into a flask and labelled clearly before bringing it up to my desk. Homework; twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Merlin walked back over to his original seat, and leaned over to pick up his bag. Suddenly, a loud BOOM shook the room, and when all the smoke cleared, everybody was staring at the cause; a liquefied cauldron with the potion running onto the floor. The victim was soaking wet and even though Merlin was at the other side, he could see the skin turning red and the quiet hisses of pain as it burnt into his skin.

Merlin shook his head in sadness, and made eye contact before the culprit looked away. It seemed that Malfoy had not listened to what he had said.

* * *

**How are you, my dear reviewers, and followers? I am pretty sure that I said that I would answer your questions, but if I didn't then it's your lucky day!**

**Kiligarrah – I am OBVIOUSLY going to make Merlin go against Umbridge, as think, just how much fun and mischief he could get up to! In fact, that is coming up quite soon...**

**XxTheWhiteDragonxX – I don't know about Arthur... But Kiligarrah is definitely coming back, but you will have to wait and see to know how he appears. **

**To all the other people – Yes I did make up the song of the hat by myself (did you like it?) It has some hints, but I had to leave some verses out as ONE. It would be REALLY long, and TWO. It would give too much away...**

**I love you all and pleeaaasssee review! (I now have to do a load of French homework which I am pathetic at, so it helps me to get through all of the translating)**


	11. Professor Umbridge

**Thanks to everyone who told me of the mistake I made as you guys rock! When I read through it, I had to look several times, as I simply had no idea where it was, I think it's because my poor little brain got too confused with his alternate persons.**

**This is dedicated to Kiligarrah, who made the mistake of telling me it's his birthday. This is my birthday present, which is either on time or a day late...**

Merlin's Guide as to why you shouldn't Be Voldemort

Chapter 10-Dolores Umbridge

Merlin's POV

Thankfully, nothing 'happened' –meaning nothing which concerned Merlin and not Myrddin- in Divination, which Merlin had forgotten that he hated.

He was already regretting to take this subject, until he remembered that Harry and Ron were also in here, which meant that at least he could suffer alone.

He had always hated looking into the future, and he only used the Crystals from the Crystal Cave and The Crystal of Neahtid when it was absolutely necessary. You could never tell the exact future, however much you tried. And when you knew what was going to happen, you couldn't prevent it, unless you went in the complete opposite direction, like killing someone, but Merlin always hated killing people, even though sometimes they deserved it.

Plus it always reminded him of- No. Merlin thought, trying to stop the rampant thoughts there, before the memories became too strong to control.

Even though Merlin could sense the presence of the Seer racing through the teachers veins –Professor Trelawney was it? - It wasn't powerful enough to make a prediction frequently, although the magic did react strongly to his presence. Not that the teacher saw him of course, he was afraid that if she spotted him, the magic would come out and she would know all.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that will probably be tested in your OWL. Not of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so..."

She tailed off delicately; leaving them in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above matters like examinations.

When Merlin first heard the subject they were studying, he had frozen in horror, the memories that he had so successfully keeping under locked and key taking this opportunity and flowing there his mind.

Keeping the mask of indifference solidly on his face, Merlin tried to mask and hide his emotions, failing extrodinairliy to keep the unbidden memories in check.

The topic reminded him too much of his former friend, before she turned to the dark; Morgana, back when she had just found out about her magic.

She was so scared, so sweet, so _innocent_ and Merlin had turned away. Looking back, Merlin saw that he might have been able to prevent what had been to come, if he had just confessed his magic when he had the chance. Perhaps then, he might have been able to teach her, and she would have stayed with the light. Instead, he had ignored her pleas, and he must always carry that on his consciousness, that he caused her to become so bitter, so twisted with hatred that he nearly didn't recognise her. It was his fault; it will always be his fault.

Realising that everyone had started talking and flicking through the pages of the book sat in front of them, Merlin pulled himself back to reality, shoving the memories and thoughts away, imagining a box and locking them in there.

* * *

Luckily it was a single period, so they barely had ten minutes to interrupt their dreams before the time had gone. Finally listening to people around him, Merlin accidently eavesdropped onto the group next doors conversation, where it appeared to be Neville and Dean. Neville was busy telling Dean about the dream –or rather, nightmare-that he had had, involving a long winded explanation about a giant pair of scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat.

Before they were let out however, Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. Ron was grumbling loudly as they all descended down the ladder;

"D'you realise how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot and a half long essay on troll wars" Here Merlin was barely able to keep his snort of laughter in, as he remembered the time when Uther had fallen in love with a Troll for and had even married it. "Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWLs year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any..."

Sadly, Merlin thought that she would be worse than that, and seeing Harry's face, it seemed that he agreed with him, too.

* * *

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Merlin did agree with whoever made the comment, Umbridge definitely looked like a toad.

The class was quiet as they entered the classroom, as none knew how strict a disciplinarian she would be.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled a "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said the professor. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Merlin shoved his wand back inside his bag (so far, no one had seen it apart from Dumbledore) and pulled out ink, quill and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the board sharply, with it; words appeared on the board at once;

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well, now your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry –approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

"You'll be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the black board again; the first message vanished and was replaced by 'Course Aims'.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's course aims she asked, "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhart?"

There was a murmur of dull asset throughout the class.

"I'll think we'll try that again", said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of_ Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhart?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."

The Professor left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely. Merlin did as asked and turned to page five and started to read.

* * *

It was extremely dull. He felt his concentration sliding away from him (with good reason to). Several silent minutes passed where Ron was absentmindedly turning the quill with his fingers, Harry glancing up now and again and Hermione... Hermione hadn't even opened the book. Instead, she was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Even though Merlin had only known her for less than a day, she did not strike him to the the kind of person to turn reading down. Indeed, last night at the feast, Merlin had chatted to her about several books, including the ones required for this year, where it seemed that she had already read them.

Merlin looked at her enquiringly, but she simply shook her head and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking determinedly in another direction.

After several minutes had passed, Merlin wasn't the only one who was watching Hermione. The chapter had been so tedious that more and more people were instead paying attention to Hermione's mute attempt to catch the teacher's eye the struggle on.

When more than half of the class was staring at Hermione, Professor Umbridge decided she couldn't ignore the situation any longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" She asked her, as though she had only just been noticed.

"Not about the chapter, no." Said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading now," said Umbridge, showing her pointed teeth. "If you have any other queries, we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully." Said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence, in which many members of the class turned frowning to look at the board. However, Merlin looked fixedly at Umbridge, as he already knew this but simply hoped it was a mistake. He seemed to be wrong...

* * *

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use one, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge smiled more widely, turning her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands to.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a ministry trained educational expert?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and clever then you have devised our new programme of sturdy. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way-"

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a –"

"_Hand,_ Mr Potter" sand Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"It's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," Said Professor Umbridge, smiling in an irritating fashion, "Do you expect to be attacked during lessons?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I don't wish to criticise the way things have been ran here," in an unconvincing smile, "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention-," she gave a nasty little laugh," extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"_Hand_, Mr Thomas! As I was saying- you've been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age and potentially lethal. You've been frightened into believing that you're going to meet Dark attacked every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said indignantly," we just-"

"_Your hand is not up Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand and Professor Umbridge turned away.

"It's my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"_Your hand isn't up Mr Thomas!" _Trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it's the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at a girl whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions." Professor Umbridge said dismissively.

"Without ever practising before hand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll do the spells is in the exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough –"

"And what good's theory in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

"This is school Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"I disagree." Merlin put his hand up as he spoke quietly, speaking up for the first time

"Mr-?"

"Ambrosia, Myrddin Ambrosia. I disagree. You're seriously telling me there is nothing dark or evil out there? That there is only good in the world?"

"Yes I am, Mr Ambrosia."

"Then you are deluded. I never knew that Dementors were considered creatures of the light, even though they cause misery and pain wherever they go.

"Dementors are under Ministry control."

"If _you_ _think_ so. Do Grindylows tempt you off the path simply so they can have a cup of tea? No. Instead they want to kill you. Now, that is really nice and 'good' behaviour isn't it!"

There was silence after Merlin spoke, and you could almost hear a pin drop, then;

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Ambrosia. Now, let me make things quite plain. There is _no_ danger in the outside world-"

"Apart from what Myrddin said and Lord Voldemort, yeah, that's right."

Ron gasped; a girl sitting next to Parvati uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grim satisfaction which made Merlin have the feeling that this was what she intended.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Now, let me _again,_ make things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards the class, her stubby fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You've been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr Potter-you-have=already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-mat ters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at Harry. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"Deluded!" Merlin coughed, and around him, people started to giggle.

"It's NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie_."

"Deluded!" Merlin coughed again, but louder this time. More people around him started to smile and giggle quietly.

"The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you aren't in danger from any Dark Wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn wizard, I would like to hear about it. I am your friend."

"Not!" Merlin coughed and this time seeing as most of the class was now laughing, finally Umbridge seemed to notice.

"Is there something wrong Mr Ambrosia?"

"No not at all, I just have a small tickle in my throat. Please, continue!"

Professor Umbridge looked at Merlin suspiciously before continuing saying "And now, will you kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'." After she spoke, she sat down once again behind her desk. Harry however stood up. Everyone was staring at him, and Merlin noticed that Seamus looked half scared, half fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning tone, tugging Harry's sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"Harry, you're going to regret this. Please. Sit down. I know how you feel, but please, _sit down_." Merlin pleaded with Harry and for one glorious moment, Merlin thought that Harry would listen to him. Once again, he was wrong.

* * *

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for it seemed that none of them -including Merlin of course- apart from Ron and Hermione had ever heard Harry speak out about this boy before. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes without a trace of a smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry who was shaking. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Merlin's mind had gone blank, for now he realised who was Cedric Diggory. He was the boy in the graveyard when Voldemort had risen, and who had been mercilessly cut down. Now here was this Ministry Official who said that he didn't matter. No wonder Harry was shaking.

Professor Umbridge's face had gone blank. For a moment, Merlin thought she was going to scream at Harry. Then she said, in her softest, most girlish voice, "Come here, Mr Potter."

Harry kicked the chair aside, strode past Merlin, Hermione and Ron and up to the teacher's desk. Around Merlin, he could feel the rest of the class holding his breath, Merlin included.

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink then began to write. Nobody spoke. After a minute or two, she rolled up the parchment and tapped it neatly with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he couldn't open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." Professor Umbridge said, holding the note out to Harry.

Harry took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left without a word, not even looking at Ron, Hermione, or indeed, Merlin, slamming the door shut behind him.

The room was silent as Harry left the atmosphere electric. And as Professor Umbridge once again said to read page 5, Merlin stared down at the said page. There was going to be trouble from this quarter if she continued like this, from both Harry –which would be bad-, and the rest of the school. Indeed, concerning the rest of the school, Merlin was vaguely looking forward to it.

**How was it? Maybe Merlin was a bit to over the top, but the reason I didn't give him detention even though he was dissing her is because of something I'm planning...**

**Please review as I love it, to be honest. I was made to clean out my chickens today, and just when they were dry, it started to pour with rain and the wind knocked them partway into a drain, so I had to clean them all over again. So please, cheer me up as I'm feeling pretty grumpy.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and until next time!**

**P.S. I hope everybody enjoys Bonfire Night!**


	12. The Unicorns

**I realised that I basically ate my words earlier this week, but my sleeping cycle caught up with me. I am going to London for the next four days, so I won't be able to upload, but I didn't manage to finish this chapter so I stopped it halfway through, so at least you have something to read. (At the end I will combine the two chapters to make Chapter 11 complete)**

* * *

**UPDATE! THIS CHAPTERS IS NOW TWO COMBINED TOGETHER**

* * *

**I had an amazing time at the Royal Albert Hall, so thank you for asking! I am now back with my usual schedule (I promise) and I'm sorry I didn't put this up sooner (I slept for 10 hours over three days).**

**This is dedicated to YOU. Yes you, the one who is reading this and chuckling in delight.**

* * *

Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't be Voldemort

Chapter 11 – The Unicorns

To put it mildly, dinner in the great hall that night was... interesting, Merlin thought as Harry, Hermione, Ron and himself walked back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

It had been plaintively obvious that everyone was talking about what had happened in their lesson earlier, although the news had travelled fast, even by Hogwarts standards (which were really fast).

Everyone in the 'gang' –apart from Harry- had already arrived at the table. Harry had been delayed as he was sent to the head of Gryffindor's office, which was Professor McGonagall. _That_ would have been an interesting conversation to hear.

When they were sitting in the great hall together after Harry had walked in late, the whispers started up around Merlin, all of them discussing what Harry had said about the Triwizard tournament and whether it was true or not.

"What I don't get," said Harry through clenched teeth, laying down his knife and fork with shaking hands, "is why they all believed the story two months ago Dumbledore told them..."

"The thing is Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here."

Merlin agreed and putting his cutlery gently beside his now empty plate (unlike the others who had slammed theirs down loudly) and stormed off out of the hall, with people staring at them as they passed and the whispers following them like shadows.

* * *

"What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry asked Hermione when they all reached the first floor landing.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," Hermione said quietly. "You arrived back in the middle of the lawn, clutching Cedric's dead body... none of us saw what happened in the maze... we just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back from the dead, killed Cedric and fought you."

"This is the truth!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said wearily. "It's just that before the truth sank in, we broke up and spent summer reading about Dumbledore going senile and you being a nutcase."

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia," _said Ron before the fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open and Merlin clambered in first.

The common room was empty as everyone was down at dinner. Merlin sat down in a sofa which faced the fire and relaxed, staring deep into the fire. A few moments later, he heard a yowl, and glancing down, saw a massive ginger cat right of front of him, regarding him strangely.

"What?" Merlin asked the cat, not expecting a reply.

It simply mewed again, and took a step closer, with suspicion in its eyes. It turned its head to the side, and made towards Merlin.

Merlin slowly got up and began to walk away from the cat, with the ginger following close behind.

"Uh-Guys? The cat is chasing me!"

"Crookshanks! What have I told you about stalking people?" Hermione scolded her cat which was looking huffily back at Merlin, leapt onto her knee.

Gingerly, Merlin made his way back to the sofa, eyeing the cat cautiously before sitting down. There was a moment's silence, with Merlin noticing that Harry and Ron were trying hard not to catch his or each other's eyes, as Merlin suspected they would burst out laughing.

"Do you think that is what the song meant? About that terrible woman teaching us?"

Merlin stiffened slightly, but luckily the others didn't notice as they were listening intently to Hermione.

"What, the bit about the foes?" Harry enquired.

"Hogwarts is in danger,

From external, deadly foes,

And we must reunite inside her,

Or we'll crumble as we close.

But heed my words, and listen wisely,

For change is up ahead,

My final sentence, is all important,

Some people change, when they are dead." Hermione recited at once.

"The danger bit is probably to do with the Ministry and Voldemort; the Ministry through Umbridge is spying on the school and Voldemort as he has risen and is regaining his power." Ron thought out loud.

Merlin sat there silently, as the others took part in the discussion as each gave their own ideas.

"Some people change when they are dead," Harry mused. "There is _no_ way that that is referring to Voldemort, it's not as if he is now a cuddly bunny rabbit."

Merlin smiled at the thought, but it soon faded away with what Ron said next.

"Or it could be about the Mentor; it had said something about withdrawing from the world, so maybe he has turned to the dark."

"The mentor had lost another friend,

And fate had finally gone too far,

So he withdrew from the world,

And waited for the shining star."

Hermione once again recited, and for a second, Merlin was impressed with her near perfect memory, before recalling what they were talking about and how clever she was. "But it never mentions that he died though, did it? He withdrew from the world, remember?"

"Besides," Harry interjected, "I thought it said about how good he was and how he was protecting Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah." Ron seemed crestfallen that his idea had failed, then turned to Merlin and said; "Myrddin, you haven't said much. What do you think?"

Merlin froze for a second, before saying slowly; "I think that he is a good man and when his friend died, he had been hurt too much by all the other failures, so he swore to not get close to anyone until the Time was Right."

"Of course," Merlin murmured to himself. "It's not as if _that_ went according to plan." Indeed, Merlin remembered all the people that had passed and all the lives he had failed to save in the two wars, and he felt _shame_.

Looking up, he realised that they were all looking at him, then Ron said slowly; "That was... deep."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, so Merlin quickly decided to do something before it stuck out to much in their minds.

"Don't tell anyone," and here Merlin leaned in, so the others followed suit, wanting to know what he was going to say. "But I _adore_ Shakespeare."

Merlin cupped his hands together, like he had done an age before with his love Freya, and blew softly into them -with his eyes shut so they couldn't see the gold-, whispering the words quietly so they couldn't hear them; _Blóstmá._

He took his hands apart and showed the beautiful red rose and raising his voice slightly so they could hear them, he said; "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, which by any other name would smell as sweet."

Merlin smiled sadly at the blood red blossom which reminded him of his beloved, before he gave it to Hermione with a slight incline of his head.

Immediately, Harry and Hermione started to crack up, with Ron looking on confusedly.

"What the heck are you going on about?"

Even though Merlin was feeling sad because of Freya, he couldn't help it and he started to laugh too, leaving poor Ron out of the joke.

* * *

"How did you manage to conjure up the rose?" Hermione asked curiously.

"With a little bit of magic!" Merlin said, wiggling his fingers.

"But you didn't have a wand. You performed wandless magic!"

"Ah, but did I?" Merlin questioned with a sly grin on his face. "How do you know that it wasn't hidden in my sleeve?"

"Let's just get the homework out of the way." Ron said a few minutes later, after Merlin had told them where the quote had come from –Romeo and Juliet- and the awkward questioning with Hermione had passed.

"Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" Harry asked, complying with Ron's suggestion. They all got the parchment and ink out of their bags. Harry dipped his quill in the ink and wrote whilst muttering;

"_The properties...of moonstone...and its uses...in potion making..."_ "There." He said, as he underlined the title, then looked up expectantly, glancing between Hermione and Merlin.

"So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?"

Merlin started to tell them when he realised that Hermione wasn't replying – she was squinting over to the far corner of the room, - in concise sentences, with sometimes spelling the word out loud.

Suddenly -after a sigh of exasperation- Hermione rose out of the chair she had been sitting in and stormed over to the other end of the common room, where a lot of laughter had been made. As they had all ignored Hermione when she had moved as they were to intent on their homeowrk, they were consequently all astonished when they could hear Hermione's voice ringing through the now silent common room, berating the two Ginger twins.

* * *

"If you don't stop giving out these Fainting Fancies to people, I'm going to-"

"Put us in detention?" said Twin number Two in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said Twin number One smirking.

Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said Twin number One, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not going to give them to first-years."

The twins looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was _way_ below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Ginger number Two's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair beside the fire.

Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, and then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."

She wrenched her bag open; Merlin thought she was about to put her books away, but instead she pulled out to misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covered them with a few screwed up bits of parchment and a broken quill and stood back to admire the effect.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron incredulously.

Merlin gave a start here and looked at Ron. He had never gotten used to the fact that modern witches and wizards invoked his name. And every time it happened, Merlin almost always immediately responded ass it was just the natural thing to do.

"They're hats for house elves," she said briskly, now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."

"You're leaving out hats for the house elves?" Ron said slowly, "and you're covering them up with rubbish first?"

"Yes," Hermione said defiantly, swinging her bag onto her back.

"Hermione," Merlin said gently, "you do realise that this is cheating them into freedom. What if they don't want it? At least if you've made them hats, you should let them see what they are about to pick up."

"Yeah," said Ron, joining in with trying to persuade Hermione. "You're setting them free when they might not want to be free."

"Of course they want to be free!" Hermione retorted at once, her face turning red. "Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!"

She turned on her heel and left, heading upstairs to the girls dormitory. As soon as she disappeared, Merlin moved in.

"They should see what they are going to pick up." Ron agreed firmly as he watched Merlin move all the rubbish off the hats.

With that effort, they couldn't be bothered to complete their homework without Hermione there, so they all packed up for the night.

* * *

The following day dawned exactly the same as the last one; all gloomy with no hint of sunshine. As they all walked down to breakfast together, Merlin overheard Harry saying to Ron that 'Hagrid' still wasn't back, whoever he meant.

"But on the plus side, no Snape today," said Ron bracingly. "Not that Myrddin would want to miss it of course."

"I don't know about that." Merlin murmured and it seemed that Harry heard him for he looked at Merlin curiously, but didn't press the point.

Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs...

* * *

"What you must remember," said little Professor Flitwick squeakily, perched on top on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thoughts to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure you do yourselves justice!"

They then spent over an hour practising the Summoning Charm and as Flitwick journeyed around the room, he stopped at Merlin and spoke to him for a few minutes.

"Ah, the new Gryffindor student! Welcome, welcome, Mr?"

"Ambrosia, Myrddin Ambrosia sir."

"So, sorry Mr Ambrosia. Have you ever done summoning charms before?"

Merlin smiled, as he had been able to do them ever since he was a baby; to move objects with a spell or incantation at his will. "Yes, sir. My mentor made me study it thoroughly." To make sure I could control it better, Merlin added silently on at the end.

"Could you demonstrate for me please?"

Merlin readily did as the Professor asked, but he made sure that the Charm's master couldn't see his wand clearly, so he wouldn't remark on it, as after all, he was also head of Ravenclaw, which meant that he was _very_ wise indeed.

After successfully summoning the cushion, Professor Flitwick said "Well done, well done!" Then he walked away, to check on the other students.

Transfiguration was much the same.

* * *

"You cannot pass an OWL," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practise and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." Neville made a sad disbelieving noise, which Merlin frowned at; the poor boy didn't have enough confidence in him. "Yes, you too, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence.

So... today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier then Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWLs."

She was quite right too. Professor McGonagall prowled around the room, correcting people's mistakes and fixing their snails when they went wrong – Neville had accidently turned his into flames-. When she got to Myrddin, she stopped in front of him.

"Mr Ambrosia. Have you ever done Vanishing Spells before?" She asked.

"Yes, Professor. I practised it when I was made to vanish my failed attempts."

"Very well, please, show me."

Once again, Merlin demonstrated, and managed to make his snail disappear. Really, it wasn't that difficult, as he had to vanish his footsteps when tracked and had to deal with the dog that he had turned from stone and more – like when his cooking and potion making had gone wrong.

"Congratulations, Mr Ambrosia. You are one of only two people in this class who have managed to successfully vanish this snail so far." She said, before moving on.

Everybody found Vanishing Spells horribly difficult. By the end of the double period, neither Harry or Ron who were sitting next to him managed to vanish his snails, though Ron had said hopefully that his looked a bit paler. Hermione, on the other hand, successfully vanished her snail on the third go, making her the other person who had completed the set task. They were the only people not given homework; everybody else was told to practise the spell overnight, ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon.

In the lunch break, Ron and Harry had started to panic about the amount of work they had, so they spent the free time in the library, with Merlin helping them. After lunch it was Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn to a wooden cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest – although that had never stopped Merlin-, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. A witch was waiting for them in a padlock some distance away, where Merlin could see the rest of the class waiting.

A shout of laughter sounded behind them and turning around, Merlin could see Draco Malfoy and a crew of Slytherins striding towards them across the grass.

"Gather round." Barked Professor Grubbly Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. These," she swept her hand back, gesturing to the Paddock behind her. "Are obviously Unicorns. Now, I know that you covered this subject last year as I took it, but we are recapping this as it is most likely going to end up in your OWLs. So, which sex is better to suited to the older Unicorns?"

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot up in the air, with several other girls' hands included, albeit the Slytherins who simply looked bored.

"Miss Brown?"

"Unicorns prefer woman so a male is generally not safe when alone but the younger ones do not mind their touch."

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor." Merlin zoned out, as he already knew all of it as he had met the keeper of the Unicorns –Anhora, although, now thinking of it, Anhora was a man, yet the unicorns still liked him, but then again it _was_ the Old Religion and it liked to keep the balance – after saving a Unicorn from Arthur (even though Arthur had eventually restored it back to life)

"... Now group into a team of five, with preferably a girl in one and please start. Remember Gentlemen, if I could even call you that," Professor Grubbly Plank added, casting a despairingly look at the Slytherins (Malfoy) who were not paying attention. "Please _do not_ approach the elders at all costs, as I do not want to whizz you to the hospital wing after being gored."

Obviously, Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately paired up and gestured to Merlin to come and join them. When they had realised that there were only four of them, Harry started to look around for another person in the group and suddenly waving his hand, it appeared that he had found a nominee; Neville.

The padlock in front of them was divided into cells and each cell either had a fully grown Unicorn in it, or a foal. Depending on the sex of each person, they would climb into one of the padlocks and make contact with these beautiful creatures. There were ten cells, but where Merlin and his group stood (they were at the end), the entrance to the graze behind lay between to cells, which was where all the other Unicorns who didn't want or hadn't got the chance to be petted grazed.

"Proceed with Caution." Professor Grubbly Plank said commandingly, and then became alert as everyone started, on the watch for anyone who accidently messed it up.

* * *

Ron went first, making sure he did everything that was instructed so he didn't get gored, even if it was by the purest creature of perhaps all time (only rivalled by the Phoenix). He gingerly climbed over the stile and slowly approached the foal. He stopped a few meters away and watched as the young 'un cautiously made his way over, before extending his neck for Ron to pat.

Merlin was at the back, so he watched as everyone else proceeded forward to make contact with the Unicorns. Hermione (as she was a girl) was the only one who was allowed to meet the Adult and the Baby, so she took twice as long.

Merlin thought that it would be an enjoyable lesson, if it wasn't for the group of Slytherins who were next to them. Malfoy and his group of minions was offering snide comments and remarks on the status of Harry's health, why Gryffindor's are losers and a lot of other subjects which were said to offend.

When it was Neville's turn to go forth, Merlin decided to be on the lookout, seeing as Neville was quite clumsy and an accident might befall him. He was right.

Professor Grubbly Plank was at the other end of the padlock, looking after the Gryffindors and the majority of the Slytherins, who were down there, so there was no one to stop Malfoy.

* * *

When Neville was one or two paces from the stile, Malfoy struck; using a tripping jinx. Merlin watched with disgust for Malfoy as Neville seemed to move in slow motion; up, and then started to fall forwards, but his foot had caught in the gap between the stiles and gave an audible SNAP when his momentum continued but his foot had been left behind.

The Slytherins started to howl with laughter when Neville landed on the other side of the fence, his face white with pain and unable to move. The Unicorns in the Padlock started to move forward when they heard the noise and complete with the audible SNAP became spooked and became one big herd and with horror, Merlin realised that when Neville had fallen magically further, he had fallen into the Padlock; where a thundering herd of Unicorns were coming to investigate. They might trample Neville of gore him.

As Hermione had realised what was coming, she had started to yell for the Professor, her high pitched voice carrying over the dim and Professor Grubbly Plank slowly moved around, her eyes widening when she saw the scene.

"Boy! Get out of there now! What are you doing there anyway?" She yelled, panic distinct in her voice.

"Neville can't move Professor, as Malfoy shot a tripping jinx at him and Neville broke his foot." Hermione said worry apparent.

The event had by now caught the rest of the class attention and the group of Slytherins had stopped laughing when the brighter ones realised that Neville could be killed.

Only a few seconds had passed, but Merlin saw with sudden clarity that there was nothing that any of the others could do; they seemed to be frozen as they watched with horror, but even if they could move, they wouldn't be able to stop the Unicorns from rampaging. No ordinary mortal could stop them; but Merlin _could._

* * *

He began to move in action, running towards the fence, ignoring the cries from Professor Grubbly Plank;

"Boy, come back here at once! You are going to get yourself killed."

And the gasps from the girls as he vaulted over the Padlock using one hand. He sprinted over to Neville and then, with the class gasping in confusion, sprinted _beyond._

Merlin ran straight ahead, meeting the Unicorns head on, all the while hearing Professor Grubbly Plank saying faintly;

"The boy is going to get himself killed."

He stopped when he was about one and a half meters from Neville, with the herd pounding straight towards him and yelled;

"STOP!"

The unicorns continued to canter, so Merlin added desperately-although quieter so the rest of the class couldn't hear them- "By the order of Emrys, I order you to stop!"

The class held their breath as the Unicorns all reared then crashing the hoofs to the ground and just missing Merlin whilst some continued to canter, until they started to splint, with some of them running off either side and around Merlin, cutting him off from all sides, but Merlin didn't mind.

The class grew silent now, with all of them whispering about how a boy was surrounded by adult Unicorns; he was going to die.

Merlin ignored all of this, as what seemed to be the leader of the herd stepped forward, and with a shock, Merlin recognised who it was.

* * *

"You're the one that Arthur saved." He whispered in amazement, and when she nickered in reply, Merlin knew it was true.

Merlin reached out to touch her, just like he had done all of those ages ago and walking forward, she let him. Then suddenly, she stepped back and with the rest of the group advanced.

The class began to quiet again as they watched them all advance, but looked on with astonishment (Merlin included) when slowly and majestically, the whole of the front ring all bent their front legs and dipping their heads, in an inescapable action of bowing.

Merlin tried to stop them when all of the other Unicorns joined in, bowing and nickering in a display of allegiance. Then they all straightened up and retreated, leaving the Unicorn that Arthur saved once again in front of them, leading the herd.

It glanced from Neville and back to Merlin continuously, until he understood what it was asking and trying to say.

"You- you want to heal Neville?" Merlin asked in surprise.

She nickered again and slightly lowered her head, making the unmistakable equestrian version of a nod. She moved forwards until she was level with Merlin, and then preceded onwards, boy/man walking with Unicorn.

Merlin stopped a few paces away, whilst she continued.

One of the Patil twins cried hysterically out "She's going to gore him! Stop her!"

Merlin quickly shook his head and answered "Watch, I promise you, she's is _not_ going to gore Neville."

* * *

The class looked on in amazement and Merlin smiling in satisfaction as she gently lowered her head and touched Neville (who was now awake and looking on in bemusement) with her horn. A golden shimmer appeared around Neville as he started to glow, with sparks whizzing off him and zapping together.

It was good to see the Old Religion back in practice, Merlin thought as he looked on the healing process that was taking place.

When she finally stepped back, the magical aura diminished around Neville and he sat up blinking, moving his foot away from where it had been trapped in the barrier. His hand shaking, he slowly extended it towards her, and she bowed her head so he could reach. His face light up in pleasure as she nickered, before retracting.

The herd moved forwards and she moved backwards, so she blended into their ranks. Merlin walked to Neville's side, but turned to face them and said with gratitude;

"Thank you, thank you oh so much."

Once again, all of them nickered, them rearing majestically, they all turned and headed back out to the middle of the Padlock.

Merlin turned back, and supporting Neville who was understandably a bit shaking when standing and as they walked slowly back to where the exit to the Padlock was, the class cheered ecstatically.

Merlin smiled, but then it faltered for a second; there were going to be some serious questions from this and if he didn't give them adequately enough, everyone would begin to suspect him, but for now, for now, he could be happy.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! It was a little bit short wasn't it, but I promise that I will update a bigger chapter after this one in reward, and we might have a little bit of Dream Seeking...**

**Please review (although if you don't I completely understand)**

**I can't believe we reached 60 reviews! This is amazing folks!**

* * *

**UPDATE**

* * *

**How was it? I added the Unicorn scene in as I dreamt about it on Wednesday night (which is why it wasn't up then) and I thought it would be amazing if I could replicate it. I quite manage, but I hope you liked it!**

**Dream Seeking is definitely going to be in the next one, or if not, in the one after.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! OR YOU WILL BBE EXTERMINATED!**

**Please review and until next time ALLONS-Y!**


End file.
